Shadowed Paths
by Kyizi
Summary: Aeryn is pulled into other worlds, causing her to reevaluate her own choices... *Now Complete*
1. "I don't know what life would be like"

****

Shadowed Paths

Part 1

"I don't know what life would be like"

Kyizi

****

Rating: This part: PG

****

Archiving: Mail me 'n' ask 1st

****

Spoilers: Most of the 1st Series.

****

Timeline: The future sometime! Sometime after Crais has stolen Talyn.

****

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, jus borrowed them…think anyone'd notice if I did a runner?

****

Notes: OK. This story is NOT a part of the "Home For Christmas" series BUT future parts WILL contain the character Lucy Crichton (cuz I like her!) so if u want to know more about who she is read my story "Home For Christmas". This crew has NEVER met Lucy before - xept John course!

****

OH EXTRA NOTE: My friend Charlie, who proofs everything that I write, has yet to check this over so there may be a few changes to come to this part.

****

Summary: This story is kinda complicated, or at least it will get that way in future parts, so if u get confused about anything that would be understandable! If this doesn't make sense to n'one then jus mail me n I'll explain!

****

Feedback: PLEASE!!!!!!! Mail me at Kyizi@hotmail.com

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

**** __

"Chiana, stop whatever the **frell** you're doing!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Chiana jumped back from the panel she was at when Aeryn's voice came over the comm..

__

"Oh and I suppose the lighting is pink for no reason."

"Well maybe Pilot wanted a bit of a change…" 

__

"Fix it."

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist."

__

"Don't what?"

"It's something Crichton says, it means…"

__

"If it's one of Crichton's sayings then don't bother…we could be here all monen."

"Yeah well…"

__

"Chiana just fix the problem. And the next time you touch one of Moya's controls I'll cut your hands off."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

__

"Don't think that I won't…"

"Did I say that I thought that?" Chiana asked innocently. 

__

"Just fix it, Chiana." There was a click as Aeryn shut off her comm.. Chiana grumbled as she went back towards the panel to try and fix whatever it was that she had done.

"Frelling Peacekeeper. You'd think they didn't know how to have a little fun…" she laughed to herself, "hmm…fun…I wonder where Crichton is!"

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

John entered the 'canteen' and smiled as he saw Aeryn sitting staring into space.

"Penny for them."

"hmm?" She stirred and turned around, "What?" she asked, her brow knitting in confusion.

"Penny for your thoughts? Nothing, it's just another one of my human sayings. I mean what are you thinking about?" He took the seat opposite her.

"Oh…em…noth…nothing."

John smiled in confusion, "If I didn't know better, Miss Sun, I'd say you sounded embarrassed."

This only caused Aeryn to stutter more and he noticed a small flush in her cheeks.

"It's none of your business, Crichton." She stood to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Sorry baby, only teasing." He pulled her back down into her chair and she smiled at him.

"So…" he looked at her and gave her a lopsided grin. "What have you been up to today?"

After a moment she launched into a long explanation of a problem with the air vents on tier 5 and he found himself unable to stop himself from smiling at her new found enthusiasm for learning and understanding what was going on around her.

*What was it you were thinking about that made you blush like that?* he began to wonder. *Were you thinkin' about me? Or is that just wishful thinking on my part? I cost you your entire way of life…do you ever regret that choice? Do you regret following this path?*

"…and then…Crichton? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled, "Sorry Sunshine, I was miles away…and before you even ask, yes that's another human saying."

Aeryn smiled at him, "Actually I was going to ask where you were."

"Oh…I…um…"

"If I didn't know better, Crichton, I'd say you sounded embarrassed." John smiled at her and she smiled back - for a moment at least. 

"So what were you thinking, John?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me…please."

He looked away from her and wondered whether or not to proceed.

"John?"

"I was just thinking…wondering…" He looked at her. "Do you ever regret following this path?…do you ever regret choosing to stand up for me? Do you think you'd be happier if you hadn't?"

"I…um…" Now it was her turn to look away embarrassed. She took a deep breath and continued, "John…I don't know what life would be like for me if I had chosen not to stand up for you…we make so many choices in life and we never know how it will turn out…I can't tell you whether or not I'm happier now, because that is something that I will never know." 

They looked into each other's eyes and she smiled at him.

"I can tell you this much…I do not regret it." 

He smiled back at her and they continued to stare into each other's eyes. After a few microts she turned her head away and cleared her throat before standing up. John, knowing that she was about to leave, stood up in front of her, blocking her escape route.

"Crichton what…" she stalled when she looked into his eyes and gulped. Slowly he leaned in closer, she felt his hands creeping around her back and then his breath in her face. Almost afraid, she looked into his eyes…

__

"Crichton, Aeryn, I need you on tier 5, NOW."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"What is it Big Guy…? Woah." John stopped and immediately drew his weapon at the strange pink…energy…before him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aeryn doing the same.

"What…the frell…is that?"

"How the yotz am I supposed to know."

"Well have you ever seen anything like it…before…"

"What is it Crichton?"

"I dunno. But I'm sure I've seen it before…or something like it anyway."

"I too…have been getting a similar feeling." 

"I suppose it is…almost…familiar." Aeryn slowly moved towards the rippling energy.

"Aeryn! what the frell are you…"

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END PART 1

__

What d'ya think? ;)


	2. "Being dead'll do that to you I guess."

****

Shadowed Paths

Part 2

"Being dead'll do that to you I guess."

Kyizi

****

Rating: This part: PG

****

Archiving: ask me…I'll say yes!

****

Spoilers: em…dunno up till mid 2nd series

****

Timeline: not a clue…after Crais stole Talyn

****

Disclaimer: ok I's runnin'

****

Summary: Aeryn n John nearly kissed then she touched some weird energy.

****

Notes: This story is kinda complicated, or at least it will get that way in future parts, so if u get confused about anything that would be understandable! If this doesn't make sense to n'one then jus mail me n I'll xplain!

****

Feedback: PLEASE! Mail me at Kyizi@hotmail.com

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

Aeryn felt a strange tingling sensation ripple through her body. She shivered and stepped back and the energy was gone.

"That was…weird. John, I…" her voice trailed off as she turned around…to an empty corridor. 

"John? D'Argo? Hello?" She tapped her comm. as she began to walk towards Command.

"Crichton, D'Argo where the frell are you?"

Nothing.

"Crichton? John, are you there?"

"Who…who is this?"

"There you are." She stepped over a DRD as another appeared in front of her.

"What do you mean 'who is this'? You were supposed to be on tier 5. Where are you? And where's D'Argo?" She had to stop as she stepped over another two DRD's.

"Pilot, why are all the DRD's coming towards me? What's wrong?" She entered Command and instantly felt uncomfortable. Everyone was there, except John, and they were all looking at her as if she had three heads.

"What? What is it? Why the frell are you staring at me like that?"

"Aeryn?" 

She turned around and saw John coming towards her. He had tears in his eyes and he too looked as at her in wonder. Slowly he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her so close that Aeryn thought she might never breath again.

"What…what's wrong, John?"

Slowly he pulled back but didn't let go of her.

"You…you're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive." She pulled back and looked at them all. "What the frell is wrong with you people?"

Zhaan took step towards her, "Aeryn…you died a cycle ago."

"What?" Aeryn could hardly believe what she was hearing. _They've all gone mad_

John took up the story with what seemed to be an immense amount of pain in each word. "You…you died Aeryn, you left us…you left me." She looked into his eyes and almost got lost in all the pain and hurt she could see there. Afraid that she would never be able to turn away, she had to break the silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you've clearly all gone mad. I'm not dead. I never was. I spoke to you all less than an arn ago. I…"

"Aeryn, Crais killed you." She stopped and once again looked into the pain of John's eyes.

"You…you gave up your life to save ours…you went with him on board Talyn, so that he wouldn't harm him. Moya was scared that Crais would harm him so you went. And…and then…and then he opened up a visual and…and killed you…in front of us…he wanted us to watch…he wanted_ me _to watch, he said, 'this is for my brother…this is what it feels to have someone you love killed'. And I…and I had to watch…" 

The pain was too much to bear and Crichton didn't even try to stop the tears…so Aeryn walked towards him and wiped his cheeks. "I…I don't know what has happened…but when I was on board Talyn with Crais, I left alive…Crais didn't kill me…I…I can't understand it…I…" she stopped as Crichton hugged her again and this time she hugged back.

"I don't care what's happened…all I know is you're back and I won't let anything happen to you…ever again."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Well I'm not buying it." Chiana paced back and forth in front of the viewscreen. "What, you think she'd just come back from the dead and have no memory of what happened. I saw it. It happened. Crais killed her and she shouldn't be here, walking about like…"

"Chiana calm yourself." 

Chiana stopped pacing and looked at Zhaan. It was about an arn after 'Aeryn' had returned and they were all (except from John and Aeryn) gathered in Command, even Pilot was present on his imager.

"I, too, am unnerved by this. But it has happened and we now must figure out what to do about it." Zhaan looked at each of them in turn and her eyes fell last on D'Argo who seemed to be deep in thought. "D'Argo, my love, what is it?"

"She _is_ Aeryn and yet…she is _not_ Aeryn"

"Explain." She placed a hand on his waist to calm him.

"She smells the same but at the same time there is something different about her."

"Different, how?"

"I…I'm not sure…it's like she hasn't done all that she should have…"

"Well, being dead'll do that to you I guess."

"Chiana!"

"Sorry."

"Go on my love."

"It's like she has followed a different path."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So what's the last thing you remember?" 

John and Aeryn were standing on the terrace, looking out into the vast universe.

"Stepping towards the pink energy…feeling a tingling sensation and then I was here…and the energy was gone."

"What pink energy?"

"The one on tier 5…don't you remember?"

"Aeryn, there never was a pink energy."

"There was!"

"Okay…Okay, skip that…what's the last conversation you remember us having?"

"Well I was talking about…"

"What?"

"You wouldn't remember."

"Why not?"

"Because you were lost in your thoughts and not listening to a word I said."

John smiled, "You always hated it when I did that."

"Yes…" Aeryn was getting increasingly more uncomfortable each time he talked about her in the past tense.

"What? What is it?"

"You…you keep talking to me…about me, in the past tense. It makes me…nervous."

"Sorry…but for so long all I did was talk about you in the present tense…I wouldn't accept that you were dead…I had to…'train' myself to use the past tense…I…"

"It's okay…I guess it just makes me a little nervous…I don't know what's happened and…and I just want things to go back to normal."

John laughed, "Normal…that's funny…since when were our lives ever normal?"

"Yes, you're right…it's been a long time since I experienced normal."

"Well I don't know…being with you always makes me feel normal."

Aeryn shifted her gaze as she felt his eyes boring into her. 

"John." They both turned to the door where Chiana was standing, hands in her hips.

"What?"

"Can I talk with you…Please?" Aeryn frowned as she heard iciness in the Nebari's voice.

John got up and left the room. They stopped in the corridor and John immediately silenced her before she could finish whatever she was about to say.

"What the hell is your problem, Chi?"

"I'll tell you what the 'hell' my problem is…I thought we were getting closer…I thought I knew you well enough that you would think about this before you just laid your heart out for her. It's not safe…we don't know what she wants yet..."

"No. I'm not buyin' it, Chi. What's up?"

Chiana shifted her gaze and finally when he turned her face to look at him, she sighed. "She isn't our Aeryn, John…and I thought I was yours…or at least nearly…I thought that we were sharing…I thought we were close."

John's expression softened with the heartache he heard in every word. "We are, Pip…I'd never have gotten this far without your help…I'd never have started living my life again without you, Chi…but I need this chance…even if it is only to say goodbye…do you understand?" Slowly Chiana nodded as he wiped her eyes and smiled at her.

"Yeah…I understand…you go do…what you have to do. And when you're ready, I'll be here."

"I know you will." Gently he leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly and she smiled sadly before turning away. John sighed and turned back into his quarters.

"What was that all about?" Aeryn asked as he took his place beside her again.

"Nothin'. She's just worried, that's all."

"Oh. Look Crichton…"

"Crichton?" Aeryn looked at him as his face suddenly filled with pain. But not a physical pain…a hurt that went much deeper.

"You haven't called me Crichton since…well before we were married anyway…I asked you not to call me that. It's distant, cold." He studied her face and noticed that she seemed frozen in place. "What? What is it?"

"Married?"

"Yeah…you know, when we made the vow to love each other with all our hearts for eternity…two weeks before you died…"

"Crich…John, we were never married. We never even…you know. Well nearly when we were in the flax and on the fake earth but we never did…and we were never married." She watched John intently throughout her little speech and watched as his face turned from hurt to confusion back to hurt and then confusion again.

"What the frell is going on here?"

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Would you explain to us the last thing you remember?" Aeryn studied Zhaan before answering.

"Of course. Cricht-John and I were...eating and then we were interrupted by D'Argo yelling at us over the comm. to get to tier 5 immediately..."

"But that never happened!"

"Chi, let her finish."

Chiana glanced at John before replying, "Sorry."

"Well when we got there, we could see a large pink energy and we automatically drew our weapons. We all felt that there was something familiar about it, but we couldn't tell what. I stepped towards it. I could hear John shouting at me to stay back, but I touched it and then I was here."

"What did it look like? And what did it feel like when you touched it?"

Aeryn knitted her brow as she tried to remember. "Well...it was pink and it seemed to look like a mass of sharp light...I don't know how else to explain it..."

"That's okay, my dear, go on."

"When I touched it, I felt a tingling sensation go through me...and the it all disappeared, the sensation and the light."

"Any ideas Zhaan?"

"No. But D'Argo has sensed something." Everyone turned to D'Argo, even though they all, minus John and Aeryn, knew what he had sensed.

"This is Aeryn, and yet it is not."

"Explain." All John wanted was to stop feeling confused...all he wanted was to wake up and have _his_ Aeryn by his side...all he wanted was to stop feeling pain.

"Well, it is like she has lived a different life, she is Aeryn, but she is not _our_ Aeryn."

"Parallel dimensions." Everyone turned to look at John.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a human theory. For every decision that has to be made, there are thousands of possible choices. Right?"

"Yes."

"Well it's a human theory that for each of these choices, alternate dimensions hold the outcomes."

"What the frell are you talking about, Crichton?"

"No, I think I understand." They all looked at Zhaan as she smiled. "For each choice there is a dimension that follows it. In this dimension the choice was for Crais to kill Aeryn, so it happened. But in this Aeryn's dimension, Crais did not kill her therefore there is a different outcome."

"Exactly. Only that wasn't the choice that changed everything."

"How can you be sure?"

John looked at Aeryn before replying, "Because in her dimension, we were never married."

There was a pause. Each member of the crew felt sorry for Aeryn, as she shifted uncomfortably. They knew she hated being put on the spot, but mostly, they felt sorry for John, as once again his heart was breaking.

__

"D'Argo! Crichton! Go to tier 6 immediately. The DRD's are getting strange readings and Moya is frightened."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"What is it Big Guy…? Woah." John stopped and immediately drew his weapon at the strange pink…energy…before him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aeryn doing the same.

"What…the frell…is that?"

"How the yotz am I supposed to know!"

"Well have you ever seen anything like it…before…"

"This is it." They turned to look at Aeryn.

"What?"

"This is the last thing I remember before I got here." By this time the whole crew had joined them. "This could be my way home."

John turned to look at her, his eyes glazed. 

"Then you have to go." She smiled at him. He walked towards her and tilted her face up towards his. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she wiped away his tears.

"John...I'm sure that your Aeryn would have wanted you to go on living. If she loved you as much as I think she did then be happy and that will make her happy." She gave a quick nod towards Chiana as she said this and John and Chiana exchanged smiles.

Slowly Aeryn turned towards the pink energy and after one glance back, she touched it.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END PART 2

__

Ha ha ha, I know what happens and you don't! sorry that was mean. Well, what d'ya think?


	3. "You are a lot more understanding."

****

Shadowed Paths

Part 3

"You are a lot more understanding."

Kyizi

****

Rating: This part: PG

****

Archiving: If u ask, I'll probably say yes...if u don't, I'll get cranky!

****

Spoilers: Most of the 1st Series, and the start of the 2nd maybe. Sorry I'm not being specific but there'll be little things I forget :o)

****

Disclaimer: I'm currently on the run for theft but Rygel's really beginning to bug me so I might return him.

****

Timeline: eh…straight after "Being Dead'll Do That To You I Guess"

****

Notes:as with part 1…I realize Lucy ain't in it yet 'n' I said she would be, but have patience!

****

Summary: Aeryn touched some weird energy and found herself on board Moya but no one knew her as she was. She was supposed to be dead…and John's wife. She has touched a similar energy and here she is now.

This part may be a little shorter and a little more boring but I thought that this had to be done as one of the possibilities. Also I thought it'd be nice to have a little bit more of Pilot in at least one part, and I wanted to give Aeryn a little time alone with her thoughts! But please read the next part even if you don't enjoy this one!

****

Feedback: Please :o)

****

Email: Kyizi@hotmail.com

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Aeryn fell to the floor with a thud. She looked above where the energy was slowly dissipating.

"Ugh…it had to appear ten foot in the air, didn't it." She groaned and sat up. Looking around she realised that she was in the same place on tier six…only she was alone.

Tentatively she touched her comm., "John? D'Argo? Is anyone there?"

__

"Who is this?" 

"Pilot! It's Aeryn."

__

"Who are you?"

Aeryn jerked up as three DRD's came round the corner and stopped directly at her feet.

"Pilot? What's wrong? It's me Aeryn…your friend." There was a pause so she continued. "Pilot, what has happened? Where are the crew?"

__

"They…they were all captured by Crais. So, I ask again…who are you?"

Aeryn stopped dead. _Captured by Crais? When? I thought that Crais had been irreversibly contaminated by the Peacekeepers. So how was he able to without the resources? What is going on?_

"Are…are you still there?"

"Yes, Pilot, I'm here."

__

"But how did you get here?"

"Pilot, it's a long story. Will you allow me to come to your chamber so that I can discuss it with you?"

__

"Of course…OfficerSun."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So, Commander Crichton believed that you were travelling between different dimensions?"

"Something like that. He believed that for every choice that was ever made by anyone, allowed a different universe to come into existence for all the different possible outcomes. It sounds very complicated but I believe that there is some element of possibility."

"Yes…it does seem possible if you think about…for a while."

"Yes, but that can give you a headache." Aeryn smiled a Pilot and she saw him shed a tear.

"It is good to be in your company again OfficerSun."

"Yours too Pilot…even if your not _my_ Pilot, you're still very much the same."

"You seem to be a lot more…" he stopped hesitantly.

"A lot more what Pilot? It's all right I'll try to be understanding." She smiled.

"That is exactly it."

"I don't understand."

"You are a lot more understanding. You are easier to talk to. More willing to listen."

__

Am I really so different?

"Pilot?"

"Yes, OfficerSun?"

"Pilot, please call me Aeryn."

"Of course…what is it, Aeryn?"

"When did Crais capture the crew?"

"When Commander Crichton went entered the wormhole that he believed led to his home planet, D'Argo, yourself and Rygel followed him. While you were away, Captain Crais approached us from behind, Moya wanted to leave but felt that she could not abandon you. Both Chiana and Zhaan were taken when Crais boarded. Upon your return, Crais was able to create the illusion that everything was all right, that it was safe to board Moya. I was unable to stop them. Crais took you all, but Moya, for the sake of her baby was able to run…we left you all with Crais…"

__

We were captured after the fake Earth? John found his home only to have that be an illusion and then he had to return to Moya under the illusion that everything was all right here as well? What must that have been like for him? Where is he now? Are we together…like we were on Earth? Did we escape…or am I in the Living Death? What about D'Argo and Zhaan and Rygel and Chiana?

"OfficerS…Aeryn?"

"I'm alright Pilot…I…I'm just trying to imagine what the crew must have gone through…Where they are now." She looked at him. "There was nothing you could have done Pilot…If you had stayed then not only would you and Moya be prisoners as well…but Talyn would be under the control of the Peace Keepers. And even I can admit that he's better off with an irreversibly contaminated Crais."

"I do not understand…who is Talyn?"

"Moya's offspring." Aeryn looked at him in confusion.

"Moya's offspring was not called Talyn."

"Of course…in my universe, I named Moya's child after my father. In this universe I was captured before he was born…Pilot…why did you use the past tense?"

"Moya's baby was killed during birth. He shot at Moya to escape but the shot backfired and he killed himself…Moya named him after you and Commander Crichton."

"She did?" 

"Yes. The baby was name Crisun." 

Aeryn smiled. "Pilot that's beautiful and I'm sure that both John and your Aeryn would be touched. I know that I am."

"I am glad to have this opportunity, Aeryn. It was nice to be able to talk to you again. I…"

"Pilot what's wrong?"

"There is another reading like the one that brought you here."

"Where is it?"

"Command."

"I'm sorry Pilot but I have to…"

"…go. I understand."

Aeryn squeezed his claw, picked up her weapon and turned to leave.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

When she reached Command she immediately saw the energy. It looked slightly bigger than before and was shining in even bigger flashes. 

"Well, here goes." She smiled, realising that she was sounding more and more like Crichton.

__

"Goodbye, Aeryn."

"Goodbye, Pilot. And please stop blaming yourself for what you could not prevent. Just know that in other universes, you and Moya are still with us. And Pilot?"

__

"Yes OfficerSun?"

"Find another crew…be happy. I know that's what your crew would have wanted."

And with that she reached up and touched the energy.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END PART 3

__

Okay, so that was boring I hear you cry…so! You try writing something better at this time of night after having a bad hangover all day and hardly any sleep!

The next part should be better please keep reading! 


	4. "If you call him Big Guy in this Univers...

****

Shadowed Paths

Part 4

"If you call him Big Guy in this Universe, I really don't want to know why."

Kyizi

****

Rating: This part: 12, for innuendo

****

Archiving: yup yup yup, but please ask 1st 

****

Spoilers: To be on the safe side, I'd better just say every ep until Dream A Little Dream

****

Disclaimer: I returned Rygel under the agreement I still get to use him, but I'm gonna take my chances with the rest.

****

Timeline: I think I finally figured this part out. This series takes place after "Home On The Remains"…I think

****

Summary: Aeryn touched some weird energy and found herself on board Moya but no one knew her as she was. She was supposed to be dead…and John's wife. She then touched a similar energy and found herself on a Moya where Crais had captured all the crew on their return from 'Earth' in "A Human Reaction" she then touched the energy again and here she is!

****

Feedback: Okay, I keep on beggin and no one replies…have you no sense of compassion? ;)

****

Email: Kyizi@hotmail.com 

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Ouch. I think I fall further every time." 

"On your feet! Who are you?"

Aeryn groaned and stood up. "D'Argo it's me…Aeryn. "

"On your feet, Peacekeeper!"

Aeryn looked up sharply. "What did you say?"

"I believe he said 'On your feet Peace Keeper'. Now, DO IT!"

"John?" She turned as he came up behind her.

"Oh, she looks scared. What d'ya think, D'Argo, should we be nice?"

"John, what's going on? Why…why are you being like this?"

"What? You bastards have been on my tail for cycles for a crime I didn't commit and now you want to know WHY I'm being like this?"

"John, it's me, Aeryn…I know you didn't kill Crais' brother…you told me it was an accident and I believed you…"

"That's right I remember you know." His face softened. "You were the PK that kicked my ass the minute I got here…then you stood back and watched while they dragged me and D'Argo away."

"Oh my God…I never stood up for you in this reality…did I?"

"Wait…what? In _this_ reality?"

"You have to listen to me John. I'm not the Aeryn you met. I'm not even from this universe, I…"

"That is it. I've heard enough." D'Argo growled and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. He continued to drag her all the way to the cells where they were met by Zhaan, Chiana and Rygel.

"This is the traitor that caused our capture by Crais when we first escaped."

"Well I think that we should throw her out the nearest airlock and be done with her. If we keep her as a prisoner then we'll have to feed her."

"Oh, no, Rygel. I think death is too good for her."

"Zhaan wait. You have to listen to me…all of you. I am not who you think I am."

"I have heard enough, John." D'Argo turned to look at him. "I am going to our quarters. When you're finished here you might want to join me."

"What?" Aeryn looked at them. "Oh, things really are different."

"What are you talking about."

"Listen to me…"

"Alright, lets make a deal Princess. We give you two minutes and if we don't hear anything that interests us then we leave and decide what to do with you later."

"Okay," Aeryn nodded, hoping she could think of something quickly. "John, when you came through the wormhole, you accidentally killed Crais' brother…"

"Tell us something we don't know. Although I'll admit it's strange hearing _accident_ from a Peacekeeper."

"Will you let me talk?"

"Look we don't have to…"

"Okay, I'm sorry…eh, aliens created a false Earth and led you through a fake wormhole to see if the human race would welcome their arrival…they used your memories to create it…" She immediately had their attention so she continued, "Umm, Moya split off into different dimensions. D'Argo, you have a son called Jothee, you were imprisoned falsely for your wife's murder when it was her brother…eh…Macdon? Who killed her because she was Sabecean and you weren't…Chiana, you're here because John decided to rescue you from the Nebari so that you wouldn't have to go through mental cleansing…Rygel, you stole a stone from Moya to try and convince the Tavleks that you were a ruler and it backfired…as usual,"

At this they all smiled except from Rygel who huffed and John who was still eyeing her strangely. "Zhaan, an insane Delvian tried to steal your powers as a Pa'u and it nearly made you insane, but John helped by doing a Delvian mild meld…and if you want me to convince Pilot and Moya as well, I'm sure I could."

"Please do, Peacekeeper."

Aeryn closed her eyes at the harshness of Pilot's voice. "Okay, Pilot. I'll start with Moya. Her offspring is half Peacekeeper. She nearly killed us all to protect it and Pilot…Pilot…"

"Go on."

"I don't think you'd appreciate it in front of the crew."

"Go on."

"Pilot, you were not Moya's original Pilot."

"Tell us something we don't know."

She looked at Chiana, "You found the chip in this universe too?"

"Yes and you're on it."

"I know…But I also know the whole story."

"What whole story?"

"Pilot?"

"Go…on."

"I know about how Velorek recruited you Pilot." She looked at the shock on the crew's faces.

"Recruited?"

"I know that every microt of your existence is filled with pain at your forced joining with Moya…"

"Stop…I believe you."

She took a deep breath and they all looked convinced except John. _But I mentioned the false Earth, why wouldn't he…wait he thinks I…_

"John, I have nothing anything to do with the aliens from the false Earth."

"Convince me."

"You came here by accident. You were trying to prove a theory of yours but you accidentally created a wormhole that brought you here. You father is called Jack Crichton. Your mother died when you were young. Your best friend is called DK. You have two PhD's…whatever they are…You were in love with a woman named Alex and on the day that you were to propose, she told you she was leaving. You love something called shocolate. You know a guy called Yoda who lives in a place called Daganah…"

"Dagobah."

"Yes, Dagobah. You call Chiana 'Pip', you call Rygel anything 'Sparky', 'Spanky'…you call D'Argo…well…if you call him Big Guy in this universe, I really don't want to know why." Chiana snorted with laughter, Zhaan smiled, Rygel shivered in disgust and D'Argo looked extremely embarrassed. She smiled then sighed and looked at John. He was still observing her with the same look.

"Please, John, you have to believe me…You told me in the first alternate Moya I ended up on that I was travelling through Parallel Dimensions. You had to explain a human theory about every choice you make can have different consequences and well I really don't want to go through that again because it gives me a headache…but…please…make the right choice…you…you told me once that you'd never leave me…you have to believe me. I can't do this if you don't."

There was silence as everyone looked at John.

"What do I call you?"

"What?"

"In your universe, what do I call you?"

She smiled and decided to make an attempt at his accent, "Sunshine…Darlin'…Babe…anything that comes into your head I think."

Finally he smiled, "Okay, Sunshine…I believe you."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So let me get this straight…"

Aeryn groaned. They had been going through the theory of parallel dimension for arns and she was getting bored.

"Okay, Pip, I'll explain it later. My brains fried. I feel like I've been forced to do my PhD's in an hour."

"Is he as strange in your universe?"

"Oh yes."

"Okay, you do know I'm still in the room, right?"

"Of course we do…you should hear what we say when you're not here." Aeryn teased.

"Darlin'…your hurtin' my feelings here!" Aeryn looked up. She could almost believe she was home…until she saw the look D'Argo was giving her.

"So how does she get home?" Chiana asked.

"Well, I don't think she does until this pink energy thing shows up again."

"Then I'm going to bed."

" 'Kay night, Pip." Slowly they all filtered out of the room amidst general goodnights, until only John, Aeryn and D'Argo remained. There was an uncomfortable silence as D'Argo's eyes pierced through Aeryn.

"Look, Big…uh D'Argo. Why don't you go to bed…Aeryn and I'r gonna stay 'n' chat for a while." D'Argo looked at John and nodded, then looked at Aeryn and growled as he left.

"Somehow I don't think he likes me in this universe."

"I think he's jealous."

"Jealous…why?"

"Come on, Aeryn. The way you talk about your John it's obvious you two are together."

"Actually, we aren't."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Never?"

"No…well…once on the fake earth we…"

" 'S alright princess…I see where you're going with this." Aeryn blushed.

"You should just tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with him. Cause if he loves you as much as you love him…and I am him so I think he probably does from what I've heard…then he'll be over the moon."

"Why would he be over a moon?"

John groaned, "I _mean_ that he'll be the happiest man alive."

"Oh."

"Just tell him."

"Maybe I will…if I ever see him again."

"Hey, Sunshine…" she looked at him, "you gotta keep believing you will, or you don't have a chance. Believe me, I know…I never give up on Earth, so don't give up on your John."

"Commander Crichton…there is a strange reading in your quarters…like the one that brought OfficerSun here."

"Okay, Sunshine…lets get this show on the road."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"What is it John…grr." D'Argo stopped and immediately drew his weapon at the strange pink…energy…before him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw John and Aeryn doing the same.

"What…the frell…is that?"

"That it, Sunshine?"

"Yes." They lowered their weapons and looked at Aeryn.

"Well this is goodbye." 

"Yes…it is."

He pulled her into a hug and they both heard D'Argo growl. John whispered in her ear, "Just tell him, Princess…I wish I could'a known you."

"I do to." They parted and smiled at each other.

Aeryn walked towards the energy and reached out…then turned back.

"Oh and D'Argo…don't worry if he doesn't call you big guy…apparently size doesn't matter." And, still unable to believe her candour, she touched the energy before her.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END PART 3

__

Okay, so the last line isn't very Aeryn like, but I just had to say it!


	5. "There's two of you! I'm only human!"

****

Shadowed Paths

Part 5

"There's two of you, I'm only human!"

Kyizi

****

Disclaimer: I've been on the run for a while now and no one seems to have caught up with me yet...

****

Rating: 12 for sexual innuendo and scary mental images! 

****

Notes: I haven't written a part to this story in about a year...altho I already had most of this part written, it just disappeared (grrrrrr). U'l have to excuse me if I'm not writing the characters that well as I haven't actually watched FS since the season 2 finale...*sniff sniff*. I'm doing this for Laura who has been hassling me for Part 5 for ages and since she can't read my Voyager fic till she sees series 6, I thought I'd do it for her!

****

Spoilers: "The Flax" and there are mentions of things that are in my fic, "Home For Christmas" but they're not really spoilers for the fic...well one of the characters is.

****

Timeline: Well, I've seen seasons 1 and 2 but I started this half way through season 1 I think...so I'll try to keep it there...promise I'll warn u if I head into season 2 spoilage tho!

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Oomph." Aeryn landed on the bed with a thud. She quickly looked around and found that, as she had expected, she was still in John's quarters. She grimaced slightly as she tried to sit up. _I swear the fall gets larger every time. _There was a movement in the corridor and Aeryn failed to sit up as John walked in, clad only in a short towel.

"Woaw." He jumped back a little when he spotted her. "Babe, you gotta stop doin' that!" He walked straight to her and kissed her full on the mouth before she had a chance to protest.

"So, why you here? Not that I m complaining," he smiled, "I thought you had a problem with your prowler?"

"John, I'm not who you think I am."

John laughed a little as he started to dress. Aeryn noticed that he seemed unfazed that she was in the room while he stripped himself of his towel, but she couldn't help but take a small look before she averted her eyes.

"So who are you? Cuz, babe, any time you wanna play Star Wars, just give me a yell and I'll get the gold bikini..."

Aeryn frowned and decided to ignore the confusing sentence, "No, you don't understand. I'm not your..."

"Hey, Johnny," Aeryn whipped her head to look at the door as a petite blond haired girl entered the room. "Airin still doesn't agree. Settle this once and for all will yi? Purple or bl..." The girl stopped talking as she spotted her. "Eh...How the hell d'you get here so fast?"

"I didn't." came the reply from behind. Instantly, before she could so much as blink, she found three weapons trained on her and she sighed. 

__

Not again

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So you're from a parallel dimension?" the girl asked her.

"Well that's what the first Crichton I encountered believed." She had reformed to calling John, Crichton again as whenever she looked at herself...that is the other her, she saw herself giving herself a very dirty look.

She groaned and hit her head off the table...a little harder than she had intended. "Ouch. This is giving me a headache."

"Then I would suggest you don't hit your head off the table again." She heard herself saying.

"I mean this is getting confusing." Aeryn said to herself as she raised her head from it's resting place, rubbing her forehead slightly; she looked around the room at the faces of the crew before finally resting on...herself. "I think it was easier in the worlds where I wasn't there."

"There are worlds without you?" John asked.

"Well think about it, Johnny, for every choice that anyone's ever made, there are consequences...there are different paths."

"I just can't imagine my world without you in it." he said staring at her. Lucy quickly nudged him and he started. He quickly looked at his own Aeryn who was glaring at him. "I mean you...well, she is you...I mean..."

"Johnny. Stop." The small blond girl smirked, "You're diggin' yourself a grave."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Aeryn asked, finally letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"See? Different choices." the girl smiled, "Lucy-Anne Crichton." she answered as she extended a hand which Aeryn looked at strangely before clasping her own in it.

"I'm Johnny's little cousin."

"Oh." Aeryn frowned, "Then how did you get here?"

"It's a loooong story." the girl grinned. "Basically the same way he did. I travelled half the galaxy to find this nut." Aeryn grinned as Lucy continued, "What can I say, I'm a fool. But I missed the ugly mug's excuse for a face." Lucy said smirking as John started to protest. 

Aeryn smiled, she liked the girl. She was smart and straight to the point. She looked over at herself and saw and odd expression on her face. Aeryn sighed.

"I know you're not sure if you should trust me, but..."

"How do you know that?" Aeryn watched herself ask stonily. 

She smiled, "Because a few days ago if someone that looked exactly like me turned up with a story like mine, I'd want to throw her out of the nearest airlock."

She watched as her counterparts lips twitched slightly as she replied, "Well I was thinking more along the lines of just shooting you, but..." she trailed off and the two looked at each other smiling so slightly that only those with a trained eye could see that they were.

"So, we have to of 'em." Chiana stated, "What do we do now?"

"Well I would suggest that there is nothing we can do." Zhaan replied looking back and forth between the two Aeryn's before resting on the one that had just arrived with them. "Am I right?"

"It would appear that way." Aeryn replied, "This is the fifth alternate reality I've been in." she stated, stifling a yawn, "but I only ever left the same way."

"Through the pink energy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm." The girl frowned.

"What is it, Luce?" John asked draping his arm around his Aeryn as he leaned forward. Aeryn felt a tug of jealousy as she watched how easily they interacted as the other Aeryn smiled at him and leaned into him.

"Well, I was studying this theory for extra credit at Uni..."

"I know." John grinned, feigning anger, "You have no idea how embarrassing it was to have a cousin about 10 years younger than you doing her 1st PhD while you were doing your 2nd."

Lucy smiled back as the others watched on in confusion, "What can I say, I'm a certified genius."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah rub it in." John smiled at her, "So what bugs you about this?"

"Well this doesn't sound like any ordinary occurrence."

"What do you mean?" Aeryn asked tearing her eyes away from John and herself.

"I'm not sure...give me a little time to think about it. In the mean time, when was the last time you slept?"

"Feels like days." Aeryn replied grinning at the girl.

"Then we better get you to bed." John said wagging his eyebrows only to be stopped by his Aeryn smacking his arm.

"What?" he exclaimed, "There's two of you, I'm only human!"

Lucy looked at him through narrow eyes. "Actually, Johnny, I think the correct phrase is, you're only _male_." she looked at Aeryn again, "Come on Airin, lets get you some quarters."

"I'll come with you," the other Aeryn said pulling away from John. "I believe I will require someplace to sleep tonight as well."

"Hey...baby...come on..." John protested as the three women left the room. D'Argo and Zhaan exchanged amused glances as Rygel continued to eat. Chiana, however, was laughing.

"Wha' d'I do?" he asked innocently.

"You know, Crichton." Chiana said, standing behind him and placing an arm around his shoulder. "If I were you, I'd keep my eyes on my own Aeryn...or you'll be sleeping alone for a lot longer than one night."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So, what is this world like for you?" Aeryn asked herself as the three walked through Moya's tiers towards the living quarters.

"What do you mean?" the other Aeryn asked.

"In each world I have encountered different experiences. In the first John and I had been married, but I was killed by Crais and he was pursuing a relationship with Chiana I believe..."

"Chiana?" Aeryn smiled as both Lucy and the other Aeryn looked at her in disbelief.

"I found it rather...strange as well." Aeryn continued telling them of the worlds she had encountered as they made their way through Moya.

"So I'm guessing things are very different to all this in your universe then?" Lucy asked as they entered a room and sat at the table in the centre.

"In some ways. For a start, you are not on board Moya, in fact I believe John has only mentioned you once."

"Wha' d'he say?" Lucy asked immediately.

Both Aeryn's smiled as Aeryn answered, "Something about a cow but he refused to go any further. What is a cow?" she asked as both Lucy and the other Aeryn dissolved into fits of giggles.

"And I don't giggle in my universe either."

The other Aeryn immediately stopped laughing, "I don't giggle."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

The girls were sprawled around the room laughing as Lucy and the other Aeryn detailed the rather embarrassing story of John's meeting with the Clia Kaehr the previous day.

"So he had to go naked?" Aeryn asked through her laughter.

"Oh, no, we didn't get to the best part yet." Lucy barely managed to say.

After a few moments of composing themselves, the other Aeryn tried to continue, "He managed to insult the Clia's wife..."

Lucy interrupted, "He basically called her a skanky ho with a face like an elephant's ass."

Aeryn snickered, getting the gist of Lucy's words, as the other Aeryn tried to continue, "So they...they...he had to...he had to do the native dance..."

"Naked."

"...in front of the entire Kingdom!" 

"What was the native dance?" Aeryn asked laughing. Both Lucy and the other Aeryn stood and began to flap their arms wildly and thrust their hips before collapsing on the ground as they all laughed.

"You think that's funny," Lucy stated, "you shouda seen the look on his face when he found out me and Airin had asked the Clia to make him do it for a joke."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

John looked at the corridor as laughter echoed from wall to wall.

"So what d'ya think they're talking about?" he asked.

D'Argo frowned, "I doubt it's anything you should worry about."

"Okay." John looked once again at the corridor before shrugging and taking another swig from his bottle.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So what is this universe like?" Aeryn asked.

"Well when you mentioned Chiana earlier..." the other Aeryn began.

"I really don't think we should give her the scary mental images of her and Rygel..."

"Chiana and Rygel?" Aeryn asked astounded. Then suddenly her face scrunched up.

"I think I just gave her the scary mental images...what d'ya think, Airin?"

"I think you did."

"I will never forgive you for this Lucy!" Aeryn insisted as she looked at herself guessing that her own face looked a lot like her counterparts.

"I never have either." the other Aeryn said, "She was the first one to notice...well, John made a few remarks but he was not serious."

"Yeah, but you can't blame me for the other one. That was aaaall Johnny. The image of Rygel in leather will haunt me for the rest of my life!"

The Aeryn's looked at her aghast. 

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

" 'S not fair really. I mean I'm only a guy! What did they expect! I mean if another me had stepped through that light, I can guarantee you that Aeryn would've had some similar thoughts."

"I'm sure she would John. As would I."

John looked at him alarmed as D'Argo's eyes shot open in realisation of what he had said.

"I mean...I meant if Lo'Lann...or..."

"Stop, D'Argo. Please. Stop with the images."

John shuddered as both he and D'Argo edged slightly away from each other.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"D'Argo and John?" Lucy asked in disbelief as the other Aeryn shuddered, "Oh, I'm so rippin' the piss for that! You have no idea the hassle he gave me about me and Zhaan when he found out."

"You and Zhaan?" Aeryn asked, equally shocked.

"What's wrong with that?" Lucy asked defensively, looking at both Aeryn's for an answer.

"Well..."

"...it's just..."

"...I mean..."

"...it's not that we don't..."

"...yes, because..."

The two Aeryn's looked at each other, "...she's just so _old_!"

"Hey! She's not that old!"

"She's over 300 cycles!" they replied in unison.

"Still good in bed."

"Lucy!" 

"I think I'm getting more scary mental images." Aeryn said looking at the other Aeryn who also looked slightly queasy.

"Well at least it got rid of the images of John and D'Argo."

The Aeryn's looked at each other, "Not any more it hasn't." They sat for a moment looking back and forth, till Lucy opened her mouth a few times looking like she was about to speak.

"What is it?" Aeryn asked.

"Well, I was just wondering." she said, her face contorted in a frown, "did John still call him..."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Big Guy," John said looking cross eyed at D'Argo. "You think the girls'd mind a bit of company?" he asked as he guzzled the last of his fellop nectar.

"Not if you proceed flirting with both Aeryn's." D'Argo answered finishing his own drink.

"So, you don't think they like that?" 

"I think Aeryn would rip your head off and feed it to the Tarcasion glanh'd beasts on Tarsac."

"Oh..." John said opening another bottle. He then stopped and looked at D'Argo questioningly, "which Aeryn?"

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"OfficerSun's, CaptainCrichton. There is another energy reading."

"Where is it Pilot?" both Aeryn's asked simultaneously standing.

"On tier 8, in the showering chamber."

"Thank you, Pilot. I'm on my way." they both replied and began to walk to the door.

Lucy looked at their retreating backs with raised eyebrows, "Okay, that's just scary."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"That it?" John asked, sobering up as he and the rest of the crew joined the Aeryn's and Lucy in the shower room.

"Yes." Aeryn said as she turned to say goodbye to Zhaan and D'Argo. She turned to Chiana and Rygel but all she could muster was a shudder as Aeryn and Lucy snickered, then looked at each other before following suit and shuddering themselves.

"Well, have fun." John said embracing her, "I hope you get home safely."

"So do I." Aeryn smiled evilly at him. "And, with all of the information I have about you now, I will definitely have fun."

John's eyes widened as he looked at Lucy and his Aeryn, who were both facing him with fake innocence. "You told her, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Johnathon." Lucy replied.

"My name is _not_ Johnathon and you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Lucy-Anne Crichton."

"Okay, he's pissed. He always uses my full name when he's pissed." She grinned and wagged her eyebrows at John before turning to Aeryn and giving her a hug. "Well, Airin, have fun with all the information...and when you get home, ask him about the night of his Senior Prom..." Both Aeryn's looked at her questioningly as John clapped a hand over her mouth and smiled innocently.

Both Aeryn's shook their heads and turned to the other. "It was nice to meet you," they said in unison.

John looked at them with raised eyebrows, his hand still covering Lucy's mouth. "Okay, that's just scary."

"Mamfs wmout myi fhaid."

"Huh?" John removed his hand.

"I said, 'that's what I said'." Lucy replied giving him evil eyes as she tugged at the bottom of her vest top to straighten it.

Again both Aeryn's looked at each other, before embracing. They smiled with closed eyes.

"John, get that grin off your face right now." they both said in unison as they opened their eyes to look at him, both knowing what he'd been thinking. "And don't even think about denying it." They stated as he started to protest his innocence.

He closed his mouth and looked back and forth between the two. "Okay, you really gotta stop doin' that. It's freakin' me out." He leaned towards D'Argo and whispered, none too quietly. "I think I'm kinda glad I only have one."

"I heard that" came two voices.

"Wha..." John closed his mouth and shook his head, "I give up."

"Hell, Johnny, you weren't exactly quiet. I'm surprised Pilot didn't hear you."

"Luce..."

"Actually, CaptainCrichton, I did." Lucy grinned smugly at John as Aeryn and Pilot said goodbye.

Both Aeryn's smiled as they watched Lucy and John banter. They both looked back at each other. The other Aeryn smirked and leaned towards her whispering, "And next time, don't ask him if he's comfortable and wants a pillow. Make him comfortable and give him one."

They exchanged a smile as Aeryn stepped towards the light. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

"Oh, one more thing." Aeryn turned to look at Lucy, "Pilot, blue or purple?"

"Purple." both Aeryn's replied. And with Lucy's sigh of exasperation, she once again stepped into the pink light.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END OF PART 5

__

Okay, I'd just like to point out that I was in a silly mood when I wrote this one. I know it's out of character, but I think if the other Aeryn was this relaxed, then our Aeryn may relax a little as well. I dunno if this is any good. Please bear in mind that I haven't written any farscape in a while...and as for the filthy mind I had when I wrote this...blame Heliona! It's hers and BlueZen's influence, I swear! I'm an innocent! 

*big innocent eyes*

Also, for those who are wondering (and haven't read Home For Christmas - shameless plug!) Lucy-Anne is Scottish, and, yes, she may be a little Mary Sue-ish but that was the first fic I ever wrote, cut me some slack! Also, she's not the genius that she appears to be! ;) And, Captain Crichton is Lucy.


	6. "If you'd wanted to pounce on me, you co...

**Shadowed Paths**

"If you'd wanted to pounce on me, you could have just asked"

Part 6

Kyizi

****

Disclaimer: I've spent so long away from the story that Chiana escaped and I didn't even notice! ...but I've still got John and the others! :op

****

Rating: 12 I guess.

****

Timeline: I'm trying to stick within the first season as that's when I started to write it.

****

Spoilers: Season 1

****

Notes: I know Part 5 sounded like it'd been written by a completely different person when compared to parts 1 to 4 but it's cuz there was about 6 months gap or more between them! So it's my goal to finish this ASAP so that that doesn't happen with the other parts. (But don't hold me to that!) 

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Oomph." Aeryn landed with a thud...on top of a very wet man. Her eyes widened as she fumbled to get up, her knee connecting with a very tender part of the man's anatomy.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Aeryn," the man stood up, in more pain than he was letting on, and pulled a towel from the railing. Aeryn turned her head away, embarrassed at the situation. "If you'd wanted to pounce on me, you could have just asked." He smiled at her as she excused herself, trying to figure out where she'd seen him before.

__

I have to find John and try to explain what's happening...again. She thought, groaning. 

Turning the corner she froze as three people walked passed her, nodding hello. She knew these people, she knew their uniform, but she didn't know what was going on. She continued to walk faster through the tier, heading for Pilot's chamber. Along the way she passed three more Peacekeeper's, all of who seemed to know her and nodded with respect.

Thoughts kept running through her head, _How did they recapture Moya?, Where are John and the others? _But the thing that echoed in her head the most was,_ Why aren't they trying to capture me?_

Ahead of her, she heard voices and quickly she ducked into another corridor as she watched herself walk by. She watched in amazement as the other her talked with...Crais. Making a quick decision, she creeped into the corridor behind them and began to follow, making sure to listen out for any other people. Suddenly they stopped and she threw herself behind a large ridge in the corridor wall.

"I do not understand how you could allow that to happen." she heard herself say.

"It was completely out with our control..."

"I don't want to hear it, Captain Crais. This has happened one too many times. It will be my recommendation that you be stripped of your rank and..."

"Please, Admiral Sun, you must understand..."

"I understand only that you have failed me yet again."

"Please, give me one more chance. I promise you that I will find those prisoners." 

There was a pause and Aeryn held her breath, hoping that they hadn't spotted her. She'd been lucky enough so far that no one else had come along the corridor, but that wouldn't last.

"Very well." she heard herself reply. "You have 5 solar days to recapture the Delvian and her friends. If you have not, I will have you arrested and..."

"Of course."

Aeryn breathed a sigh of relief as their footsteps faded. She was confused, she had no idea what was going on. She heard people approaching and quickly walked down the corridor in the opposite direction that Admiral Sun and Captain Crais had gone. She nodded at the passing Peacekeepers and kept walking until she found an empty storage room. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, she slumped against the wall and placed her head in her hands as she sat.

"What the frell is going on?" she whispered to herself, as if hearing her own voice would prove to her that this wasn't really her life. "Why are the Peacekeepers still on board Moya? Why am I? And Admiral?" She grunted in frustration and let her head fall back against the wall. "Where are you John?" She whispered.

"Right here."

Suddenly Aeryn jumped to her feet as she came face to face with him. He looked...like a Peacekeeper.

He gave her a lopsided smile, "You wouldn't be questioning yourself would you Admiral?"

"John?" She asked, frowning. _Why would he be here...in a Peacekeeper uniform? Crais wants him dead. He even sounds like one...well he's trying at least_

He frowned, still smiling at her. "On first name terms are we now, Admiral?"

Aeryn sighed and closed her eyes. _It's worth a try_

"Listen, John. I know this is going to sound insane but you have to believe me. I'm not your Admiral Sun. I'm from another dimension..." At this, John snorted but motioned for her to continue. "I've been to four different versions of my reality now. This is the only one where the Peacekeepers were still on board Moya."

John was no longer smiling but he still didn't look like he believed her. She placed her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted, she hadn't slept properly in days. She looked back up at him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Please, you have to believe me. I know there's probably no reason that you should, but I need you to. I can't do this without you. It was you that first understood what was happening to me. You said that for every choice I made there was another dimension." She laughed a little. "I guess I made some pretty bad choices in this reality." She turned to look back at him. "I realise that you probably don't care, but I want to get back to my life, to my John...just as much as you want to get back to Earth. Please, you have..."

"What did you just say?" Aeryn looked at him, frowning. He had spoken in his normal voice. He had also stepped closer to her and was looking at her with wide eyes. 

"That I wanted to get home."

"About as much as I did." He finished softly. "Is this some kind of trick?" he asked, suddenly angrily. Aeryn took a step back at the complete fury in his eyes.

"Have you been reading my mind now?"

"John, I don't know what you're talking about." She took another step back.

"How did you know about Earth?"

"You told me! You told everyone. We even went there once, well it wasn't really Earth, it was made from your memories. You came through a wormhole. D'Argo and Zhaan brought you on board when they were trying to escape..."

"Zhaan?" he asked frowning. "The Delvian?"

"Yes!" Aeryn smiled, her first genuine smile since she had landed on this dimension...although the landing itself made her smile a little. "They were on..." Aeryn stopped talking when she heard movement in the corridor. She looked at John and quickly hid behind one of the large containers to her left.

"Ah. Lieutenant Crichton, there you are." 

Aeryn's eyes widened as she recognised the voice as her own. She glanced up at John, who was standing further back, wide eyed. 

__

Please, please don't let her know I'm here, she silently pleaded.

"Yes." He replied, pulling himself up straighter. "Here I am. Were you looking for me?"

"No. Why would I be looking for you?"

"I don't know, you seem to get a kick out of following me around."

"I have never kicked you." she replied and Aeryn could hear the suspicion in the Admiral's voice.

"No, of course you haven't." He smiled tightly, "Is there anything I can do for you, Admiral?" 

"I was looking for Captain Crais."

"He's not here." John replied nodding his head a little to the side. "But should I come across him, I'll let him know that you wish to see him."

Aeryn held her breath as there was silence. Then she heard movement and a moment later, the door closed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the Admiral's footsteps fade away.

"Parallel dimensions, huh?"

She looked up and John and smiled. "Yes." For a moment he said nothing and Aeryn was afraid he was thinking of letting the Admiral know of her presence.

"We'd better get you moved to a different room. This place'll be swarming with people in about an arn." He smiled at her and reached out his hand. "Come on."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Are you sure about this?" Aeryn asked him again, tugging at the bottom of her jacket.

"You'll stand out like a sore thumb if anyone sees you out of uniform." Aeryn smiled at him as he fixed her collar. After a few moments he looked her in the eye. "What?" he asked grinning.

"It's nice to hear you using your silly Earth terms. It makes me feel more..."

"At home?" he whispered.

"Yes."

For a few moments they simply stared at each other until a noise in the corridor made them jump back. Aeryn watched from the corner of her eye as Crais entered and headed straight for her.

__

It's strange, she mused, _how he can be the cause of my death in one dimension and under my command in another._

"You wished to see me Admiral."

Aeryn's eyes widened as she realised that she'd have to talk to him. "Yes." she started, trying to think of a reason that the Admiral could have wanted to speak to him so soon after their previous talk. "I wondered if you had thought of any way in which to trap the Delvian and her friends."

"But we only talked about that a few microts ago." Crais said uneasily.

"I like efficient officers under my command, Captain." Aeryn replied stonily, "If you question my motives again, I will be forced to have you punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Admiral." Crais replied, bowing his head.

"Good." Aeryn nodded, "Do not upset me again, Captain, or I may be forced to follow through with my threat." Aeryn turned again to John, "Com...Lieutenant. I wish to speak to you, in private. Please follow me." With that, she turned and walked from the room, John following her, trying not to smile. They walked into the corridor and he caught up with her so that they were walking side by side.

"That was good." he said quietly, "If I hadn't known, it woulda fooled me. You sure you're not an Admiral in your dimension?" She glared at him and he smiled, "Guess not."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Wow." John looked at her, "My life's really like that?"

"Yes." she smiled at him. They had spent the last couple of arns in his quarters, talking about her and her John, about what had happened to get her there with him, about all the dimensions she had come across so far.

Aeryn turned away shyly as she realised that he was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably, "Tell me about your life here." she asked, hoping that would draw his attention.

"Well," John propped his arm under his head, "when I came through the wormhole, there was nothing there, minus a few asteroids. At first I thought that maybe I'd simply been pushed out into the asteroid belt...that was until I landed on a planet that most definitely _wasn't_ in my solar system. I learned about the Peacekeepers, about everything. H'Lay and I..."

"H'Lay?" Aeryn asked frowning.

John smiled sadly, "She died about a year ago...she died to save me."

Aeryn felt her stomach lurch at the look in his eyes. He had loved her. She could tell. That one look portrayed so many happy memories all torn to shreds by her death and she could tell that a part of him had died along with her.

"She...she must have been a wonderful woman." Aeryn whispered.

"She was." John breathed out heavily and shook his head. "Anyway, she was the only person who knew I wasn't Sebecean. She wanted to escape from her life as a Peacekeeper, in a way, she was lost too." He smiled at her, "A lot like you were. We realised that the only way for me to get home was to impersonate a Peacekeeper. There was to be a new officer transferred to command her unit, we intercepted them...we didn't mean to kill him but it was a no win situation...and he died. So, I took his place. No one suspected a thing."

"Didn't they know the name of the new officer?"

John smiled, "H'Lay was good with machinery. She rigged all the computers, changed the Lieutenant's ID card...everything."

"So, you've lived as a Peacekeeper ever since." Aeryn finished and he nodded, "I'm surprised it hasn't driven you mad." she said smiling at him.

He laughed, "Who says it hasn't?" He grew sombre again, "It hasn't been easy, but I'm closer to finding out how to create a wormhole."

Aeryn nodded, "Your slingshot manoeuvre and the solar flares."

"What?" he shot upright.

"That's what created the wormhole." Aeryn said, frowning, "I thought you knew."

"Well, I had hypothesised, but I didn't think there was anything in it."

"Well, believe me, there was." Aeryn sat up straight, "You...I mean my John, nearly took us straight into one. Didn't even ask me." she finished.

"He wouldn't have done it."

Aeryn looked up at him, "Wouldn't have done what?"

"Taken you through. Not if you didn't want to. The opportunity was there, he wanted a moment to savour the thought that there was a way home. If he cares about you as much as I think he does, he wouldn't have done it."

They smiled at each other and John took a deep breath, "So, what have you learned so far on your little trip?"

"Well...I've learned to make sure that I keep Chiana away from Crichton, never to underestimate Crais. Not that I ever did."

" 'Course not." he grinned as she continued.

"I've learned about your adventures with a cow..."

"What?" his eyes widened suddenly and she laughed as he leaned forward. "Who told you that?" She shook her head and he leaned closer. "Tell me." Again she shook her head and he grabbed her and began to tickle her mercilessly. She squealed with laugher as she struggled to get away but he had a strong hold and wouldn't let go.

"Okay, okay!" she coughed, "It was Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Your cousin. In the last dimension, she was on board Moya."

"How'd she get there?" 

"She created a wormhole of her own, she travelled here to find you."

"Wow." She watched as John seemed to drift into a daydream. It was then that she realised that he was lying on top of her, his face inches from hers. She moved slightly and he looked at her. After a moment he leaned forward and gently brushed her lips with his. Her stomach did summersaults, and for that moment, she was lost.

He pulled away and smiled at her, "Sorry. I just wanted to do that."

"I'm not H'Lay." she replied softly.

"I know. I'm not your John either. But you don't know how many worlds you'll have to go through before you get home. I just wanted to give you something. And you remind me of H'Lay...for a moment I almost had her back."

Aeryn smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Your wel..."

"CommanderCrichton." Suddenly John sat upright and pulled a small comm. badge from his trousers.

Aeryn frowned, "Pilot knows your name?"

John smiled at her, "He knows everything. It's a private channel. What is it, Pilot?"

"There is a strange energy signature on the terrace. There was another earlier, but the room was full, I could not tell you."

"That's it." Aeryn replied sitting up.

"Thanks, Pilot." John said, standing and pulling Aeryn up with him. "And don't worry, that wasn't the Admiral you heard. I'll fill you in later." He turned to look at Aeryn.

"Well, I guess this is it." she said, smiling sadly, knowing that when she left, he had to go back to being Lieutenant Crichton, the Peacekeeper.

"Let's see if this one takes you home." 

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

They walked briskly down through the tier, nodding at the passing personnel. She was nervous but she didn't know why. She glanced at John, he looked like any other Peacekeeper would, unless you knew him. She could see that sadness in his eyes, she almost wished that she could take him with her...maybe she could...

"Who are you?" She jerked to attention and looked straight ahead...at herself. Her breathing became shallow as she realised her situation. She was not far from the terrace but it would mean getting past her counterpart. The officers around them were looking back and forth from one to the other as Aeryn took a deep breath and made a silent prayer to anyone who might be listening.

"Who are you would be the most important question!" Aeryn replied with more confidence than she felt. "And what are you doing on my ship?"

"This is my ship!" her counterpart was fuming and Aeryn knew exactly how to push her buttons. 

"Captain Crais!" Aeryn looked at the man, who had shrunk back a little when he had spotted Aeryn. "What are you doing with this impostor? I warned you not to disappoint me again..."

"Captain, do not listen to her..."

Aeryn watched as the personnel around them grew more and more confused, more uncertain with every word. That was exactly what she needed. Suddenly she broke forward, pushing her counterpart into Crais and running towards the terrace. She could hear voices behind her, people following her. She bumped into a confused soldier but continued to run. 

A few moments later she was on the terrace. She ran to the controls and shut the door, but not before a figure rolled onto the ground in front of her. She quickly pulled the wires, hoping to stall the mob behind her. To her left she could see the pink energy, which had grown larger since her last encounter. But first she turned to the person currently pulling himself from the floor.

"Hey," he said smiling sadly at her.

"Hey," she replied returning his smile. She let out a breath and walked towards him. She pulled his head down and kissed him on the forehead before leaning hers against it.

"You want to come with me." she stated. "Will you?" 

He let out a breath and stood up straight, his arms encircling her waist, "I can't. There's no place for me there. Besides...I owe it to my dad and DK to at least try to get home."

"You _will_ find a way home." she replied confidently and he smiled. Repeating her gesture, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Now," he said pulling back, "You're gonna have to make this look real." 

"You ready?" she asked.

"No, but..." he crumpled to the floor as her fingers impacted with his neck.

"Sorry." She smiled at his form before taking another deep breath. She turned to face the pink energy and walked slowly towards it.

"Well," she sighed, "lets see if this one takes me home."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END OF PART 6

_Feedback__ is always appreciated!_


	7. "She is delusional and not me. Now will ...

Shadowed Paths 

Part 7

"She is delusional and _not_ me. Now will someone _please_ untie me?"

Kyizi

****

Disclaimer: You know, I still haven't been sued for nicking off with the characters yet...and I still have John at my disposal! ^_^

****

Email: kyizi@hotmail.com

****

Notes: Well I thought I should at least try to finish this some time this year! So, here's the next part and I hope that the characters are…well, in character as I haven't seen FS for a while yet. 

This is for Rachael who's feedback a few months ago reminded me to get my arse moving with this fic! I decided to run with your idea for this dimension Rachael, hope it's to your liking!

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

She felt herself falling and instantly prepared for impact. She wasn't disappointed. Landing flat on her face, she grunted as her arm jerked into an awkward position. She rolled over and lay on her back, her exhaustion refusing to let her stand up straight away. She lay staring at the stars for a moment, not daring to move, too afraid as to what this world would bring for her.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of her own world. Did they even know she was gone? Did they care as much as they would in one of the other dimensions? A small sound startled her out of her reverie and she rolled onto her stomach to stare at the console. She frowned, hearing a light giggle, hoping that she hadn't stumbled upon a world that she giggled more than she had two dimensions ago.

"Come find me." 

The voice was a slight whisper, carried through the air with gentle laughter and Aeryn frowned and crawled onto her knees. Moving slowly, she crept towards the console, stopping when she caught a glance of some brown curls that quickly disappeared.

"Hello?" she said softly, almost afraid of what she would be greeted with this time. Her only answer was another giggle. She slowly began moving again; careful not to make any sudden movements that might scare whatever creature she was about to come in contact with.

"BOO!" 

Aeryn fell back onto her hands as a small flurry of curls leapt towards her. She barely had time to catch her breath when the small thing looked up to her; it's nose scrunched up and its tongue sticking out.

"I win, mommy!"

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

__

Frell, frell, frell, frell, frell. Aeryn repeated the mantra as she hitched the child further up onto her hips. After resuming her breathing, she had managed to pry the child from her stomach, only to have it clutching at her legs, refusing to let her move until she had finally just picked the thing up.

The child was happily humming to itself as Aeryn waged an internal battle as to what exactly she should do. The last thing she needed was someone to find her and assume that she was the real Aeryn, that way when the other one arrived, there would only be more problems. However, the small thing currently attached to her would also be confused, and whatever problems she had with the situation, she knew that a scared child was not a good thing.

She had to find John. He was likely the only one she could explain this to properly...or Lucy, if she was here. The main problem was finding one of them, without letting anyone else know of her presence. She looked at the child that was currently braiding tendrils of her hair and frowned, knowing what had to be done.

"Eh, little...thing. Where's your father?" She asked, before suddenly wondering why she had automatically assumed that John was its father.

"Daddy's, working on his ship. He said I had to come and play with you so that I wouldn't get in the way and make it sick again."

"Okay. Maintenance bay it is then." She sighed, changing direction and vaguely wondering if there was anywhere she could dispose of the child before getting there, but decided against it. She tried to let go and it just held on tighter.

The door swung open before her and she smiled, relieved to see the figure hunched over the desk, messing with the tools. It was an odd picture, she realised. In the last dimension, she was an Admiral and John was so afraid of what she would do to him, that he avoided her where possible. And here she was in the next dimension, holding onto this child and staring at a rather nice rear end.

"Daddy!" The girl squirmed to be let down and Aeryn was more than happy to oblige. He quickly turned to scoop up the girl and smiled at her.

"What are you doing down here, Aeryn? I thought we'd agreed to keep the little one out of here." He turned to his daughter, "Because we all know how you like to break Daddy's ship." He tickled the girl and she laughed. Turning back to Aeryn, he frowned, "Are you okay, Aeryn? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Velorek?"

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Is she coming round yet?"

"What does it matter, she is obviously an intruder, now will someone please let me out of these restraints?"

Aeryn groaned and clutched her head. There was a small band where her head had obviously connected with the table as she fell. Yes, she, Aeryn Sun, former Peacekeeper had fainted at the sight of her former lover.

"Velorek." she whispered. Velorek was alive and he was the father of her child. Aeryn's head began to spin. Memories of the last time she had seen him flooding through her. Lost words, repressed feelings of love...of guilt...Crais pulling him away...she had loved him and betrayed him...he had loved her and believed in her..._You can be so much more._

John. Where was John?

"Crichton?"

"You see, she is delusional and _not_ me. Now will someone _please_ untie me?"

"Aeryn, calm down, this is _not_ the time." 

She heard movement and opened her eyes slightly, cursing at the light that ripped into her head. Groaning, she attempted to sit up only to be stopped by restraints against her waist and legs. After a few moments, her eyes opened and the fuzzy colours began to form shapes and faces.

"Velorek? You're alive?"

"Of course he's alive. Who are you?"

"I am...you." she said simply, staring at the woman strapped opposite her. Not surprisingly, the other woman was eyeing her with distrust and anger.

"You are _not_ me."

"I am from a parallel dimension. This is the sixth world I've been to..."

"Lies. Why are we listening to her lies? This is obviously a trap. Crais is trying to capture us again..."

"She is indeed who she says. Both are."

Aeryn turned to look at the door. Zhaan was walking towards her, a vial of some sorts in her hand. "For your head, my dear."

"Zhaan." Aeryn said, after accepting the strange tasting liquid. 

"What do you mean she is who she says she is?" Aeryn turned to see D'Argo leaning on the table, looking at Zhaan. "There can not be two of them."

"Well, sweet D'Argo, there are." The Delvian replied softly. "Both of their tests confirmed it. I can not explain it, but I believe this Aeryn was attempting to try before my arrival. Please, my dear, continue."

"Where is Crichton, he will be able to explain this better than I can." Aeryn frowned at the confused glances the crew were casting amongst themselves.

"What is Crichton?"

"Crichton. John Crichton. Surely you know..."Aeryn trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Aeryn," Zhaan said softly, "there is no...Crichton, on board."

~x~x~x~x~x~

"And you put up with him?"

Aeryn smiled and looked at the other version of herself. "I grew to...accept him." She replied softly. 

"Mommy, who's that other lady?" All turned to look at the child standing in the doorway before the mother pulled her into her lap.

"I thought you were playing with Pilot?" Velorek asked leaning over his wife's shoulder to ruffle the girl's hair.

"Well..."

"Were you setting fire to the DRD's again, little one?" 

"I was only using little flames..."

"Sweetie, we've talked about this. It's dangerous. DRD's are very capable of hurting you." Aeryn smiled at the girl that was staring at her parents, her eyes filled with innocence and Aeryn knew that she had the crew wrapped around her little finger.

"This lady is from somewhere else." The other Aeryn continued, letting the girl off without punishment.

"She looks like you."

"I know. But she's not me."

Aeryn sighed. She had explained the scenario, but she knew that the only person that actually believed her was Zhaan. Velorek might as well, but she found that she couldn't look him in the eye long enough to be sure. D'Argo and the other Aeryn, however, thought she had been sent by Crais to lure them into a trap. And they weren't about to change their minds. 

"Where are the others?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation running. Afraid that silence would do more harm than good.

"Others?"

"Yes, Rygel and Chiana." She jumped at D'Argo's snarl.

"That Hynerian scum..."

"Calm yourself, D'Argo." Zhaan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Rygel attempted to hand us over to Crais in exchange for his freedom. We escaped and Rygel was recaptured."

"Oh. What about Chiana?"

"Chiana?" the other Aeryn asked, frowning at the familiar name.

"I believe she is referring to the Nebari prisoner we transported."

"Yes, is she not still aboard?" 

"We barely escaped those people with our own minds in tact. Chiana...made sure that she would not suffer that fate." Velorek informed her, squeezing his daughter's shoulder and she noted Aeryn tightening her grip on the child. 

__

They must have had to keep their child safe during that. Obviously with great difficulty. Aeryn smiled at the girl who was sticking her tongue out at her and memories of her own childhood plagued her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as someone tugged at her hand. Looking down, she saw the girl reaching out to her, obviously wanting picked up. Feeling rather awkward, Aeryn complied. After a few moments the child had settled and Aeryn smiled at how comfortable she felt holding the girl.

"What is her name?" she asked, looking up at Velorek.

"Tey'Lin." He replied.

"After your mother." Aeryn smiled, not noticing the shocked expression on her counterparts face. "Hello Tey'Lin."

"Hello."

"Tell me something that only I would know." Aeryn looked up at herself. The woman's expression had changed, she was obviously considering changing her mind.

Aeryn frowned, attempting to think of something that might still have happened, that she couldn't have found out from records. "When you were almost 7 cycles old. Your mother came to see you. That was when she told you your father's name...Talyn. She told you," Aeryn's voice caught in her throat as the memory came back to her. "She told you that you had been conceived in love...that you had been wanted. She also told you never to tell anyone else about it."

"And I never did." The other Aeryn replied softly, "Okay, I believe you."

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So what is the cause of this phenomena?" 

Aeryn sighed and looked at herself. "I'm not sure. Lucy, that's John's cousin, she was in one dimension..."

"But not in yours?"

"No. She told me that something about it didn't seem to fit. She believed that it wasn't just a natural phenomenon, but I didn't get the chance to find out much more before I left. My time in each dimension is not long and it gets shorter with each one."

"What do you believe will happen when time runs out?" Velorek asked, almost tentatively.

"I'm not sure." She whispered.

"What happened to me in your universe." He asked softly, tilting her head, forcing her to look at him. "You won't even look me in the eye."

"I...I betrayed you." Aeryn looked away, "I handed you over to Crais...I let him take you away so that I could be noticed...so that I could get what I wanted. A promotion."

"I almost did that as well." The other Aeryn admitted.

"What stopped you?"

"Pilot stopped me. I talked to him, he was afraid...alone. Just as I was. For some reason, I listened, and when Velorek asked me to run away with him, I did. We met up with Moya again as they were escaping. We had kept a look out for them since that day, hoping that we could help to free her. And we did."

Aeryn picked up another food cube and smiled sadly, "Yes, you did. You realised how wrong you were and you stopped what you were doing."

"As did you." Aeryn glanced up at Zhaan and frowned. At her confused look, the older woman smiled. "You may not have stopped then, but you know that what you did was wrong. You are truly sorry for what you have done, and from that you've learned to be a better person."

There was a pause as Zhaan smiled at her and she returned it. Suddenly the screen came to life with Pilot's image. "Moya has detected another energy reading."

"Where is it Pilot?" D'Argo asked, speaking for the first time in the last few arns. He was still viewing Aeryn's story with scepticism, but was no longer being so vocal about it.

"It is in Command."

"Then off we go to Command." Velorek said as Tey'Lin reached out for Aeryn's hand, placing herself between Aeryn and her mother.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"I hope you make it home all right." Velorek said softly, "And for what it's worth, I forgive you."

Aeryn struggled to keep the tears from her eyes, "Thank you," she said softly. Reaching down, she smiled at Tey'Lin and ruffled the child's hair.

"You keep safe, little one. And remember, don't play with the DRD's."

"I won't." Tey'Lin smiled and bent forward kissing Aeryn's cheek. "Do you have a me where you're going?"

"No," Aeryn said softly, amazed that the child seemed to understand.

Tey'Lin smiled and handed over the small clasp from her hair, handing it to Aeryn. "Don't be sad. When you have a me, give her this. It's my favourite."

"I will." Aeryn smiled, not caring about the tear that escaped.

The girl leaned forward and whispered, "And tell her that the DRD's can't squirt you when you tickle them with fire."

Aeryn laughed, "I will." Again Tey'Lin cuddled her and rubbed their noses together before stepping back to her parents.

"Goodbye," she said and stepped towards the energy, taking a moment to glance back at the small family, a small pang of longing ebbing through her. Turning away, she wiped her tears as she stepped into the next world.

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END OF PART 7

__

Okay, I hope this was in character! And I'm sorry I kept you waiting this long for it! Hopefully the next parts won't be long in following!

_Feedback__ is a precious gift :)_


	8. "You miss him, don't you?"

Shadowed Paths 

Part 8

"You miss him, don't you?"

Kyizi

****

Disclaimer: Help! Stop them, they're driving me insane! Take them back, someone! (except John, I'm keeping him...I might keep Crais as well ;) )

****

Email: kyizi@hotmail.com

****

Spoilers: Still in season 1 here :) ....at least I think that was where I started writing it...HELL! I've been writing this fic for 2 years! Eek! Well, hopefully it'll be finished soon!

****

Notes: I'm back on track with the planned worlds now. There should only be 10 parts in total so WOOHOO! Nearly finished :)

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Aeryn cried out in pain as her side connected with the console. Her fall had been longer, this time she was sure she'd fallen from a height higher than the ceiling of the main chamber. She grunted in agony as she pulled herself up to her feet. 

"Holy crap, Aeryn, are you all right?" She spun around at the voice, pulling away from the dark haired man before her. She had no idea who he was, which seemed to place her at a disadvantage.

"Woah, Aeryn, don't get you knickers in a twist, I was only trying to help. Where the frell did you come from anyways?" Aeryn frowned at the man, scarily aware of the phrases he was using, the manner of his speaking.

"Where's Crichton?" she asked pulling herself to her full height.

"Aeryn what the hell are you taking about?" the man asked stepping away from her. "Leave John out of this."

"So you _do_ know who I'm talking about."

"Of course I know, Aeryn, I was the one that _told_ you about him."

Aeryn frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't understand. Actually, neither do you. I'm from a parallel dimension, and I have no idea who you are. However, I do know that you speak in the same inane manner as John does."

"Aeryn, you're scaring me."

"Well, I'm about to scare you more, DK." The man whirled around to see Aeryn's counterpart standing in the doorway and promptly fainted.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So let me get this straight, John actually piloted Farscape in your universe."

"And in every one I have encountered so far. Well, he wasn't in the last one at all, so I'm not sure about what happened there." Aeryn said as she picked at her foodcubes.

"I still say she is lying." D'Argo spat out. "We should shoot her from the nearest airlock as soon as possible." Aeryn watched as the other her placed a hand on his shoulder calming the Luxan, and Aeryn had to wonder what exactly was going on between them.

"Who else is on board?" she asked, suddenly curious as to all the changes, knowing that John had, for example, been a key person in bringing Chiana on board in most universes.

"Why?" she heard herself ask.

"Well, so far I have encountered worlds where John was on board as a Peacekeeper as Moya was still under their command, a world where I was dead, a world without Rygel or Chiana on board and a world where John's cousin Lucy was on board."

"Someone say my name?" Aeryn turned to see Lucy walk through the door along with a younger Luxan that Aeryn automatically had to assume was Jothee.

"You found Jothee?" Aeryn asked, turning to D'Argo with a smile on her face.

"Okay, either there's some weird shit going on here or I'm seeing double."

Aeryn turned back to Lucy and smiled at her, "Which would you say is more likely?" she asked with a grin.

"Okay, that one is _not_ our Airin." the girl replied immediately. "Hey, when you plannin' on gettin' a sense of humour?" she asked Aeryn's counterpart with a smile. "So, what's this, parallel dimensions or something?" 

"Yes," Aeryn said, grateful that she could let someone else explain once again. "But in the last world that you were in, you didn't think it was a natural occurrence."

"Why?"

"You didn't say. You said you weren't sure and you'd like some time to think about it."

"How exactly did you get here."

"Through some kind of pink...energy."

"Ooooookay, then." she said turning to DK, "sound a little _'Sliders' _to you, minus the pink part."

"You think someone's controlling her travel?" DK asked.

"Well, it's a possibility."

"John suggested that to me when we were in the Peacekeeper world, but we spent more time talking about our lives than anything else."

"Johnny living as a Peacekeeper? Wow. That'd kill him."

"It was." Aeryn replied softly.

"I still do not believe her."

"No, D'Argo, you never do." Aeryn said smiling sadly as she turned to face the Luxan. As much as she would have hated to admit it before this experience, she had always thought of D'Argo as someone to respect, as someone who respected her. To have him constantly be the one distrusting her, regardless of how strange the circumstances were, hurt.

There was an uncomfortable silence and after a few moments Aeryn frowned, "Where's Zhaan?" she asked, directing the question at Lucy, as if assuming that things were the same in this universe. However, at the mention of the Delvian's name, the small blonde closed her eyes to tears, as Jothee wrapped his arms around her.

"Eh..." DK cleared his throat. "We had to leave Zhaan behind on a planet a few monens ago. She...she was stripped of her powers by some freaky Delvians and...well...she went mad."

"I remember that." Aeryn said softly. "John did a Delvian mind link with her. He was able to help her." Thinking of this, Aeryn had to wonder about the previous world. What exactly had happened differently to keep Zhaan with them when John wasn't there?

"So, what's your world like?" DK asked curiously.

"Dex, I think that if someone's controlling this experience, then perhaps we should be telling her about us."

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Jothee asked, sitting down and settling the girl in his lap.

"I mean, that if someone chose for her to go through this then perhaps there's a reason. Maybe she's supposed to learn from it."

"You think that someone decided she should see how different her life could have been if she'd chosen differently," DK continued.

"Exactly."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So you came in a two person craft?" Aeryn asked Lucy as they walked towards Pilot's chamber.

"Yeah. Johnny's original mission on the Farscape module was stopped when he broke his leg. He broke quarantine the night before he was to leave and managed to crash his truck into a tree. Then there was a bomb in the IASA and Farscape was blown to bits. Luckily we had the Farscape 2 as backup, so I stepped forward. Uncle Jack decided I couldn't go alone, and decided to punish me by sending me with Dex." She finished with a smile in her eye, showing Aeryn that she wasn't serious about hating DK.

"So, you were pulled through the wormhole?"

"Yeah, and right into a huge firefight with a giant living ship." Lucy smiled, "I didn't stay long to begin with, wasn't moving in the right direction for me. I had to leave...when I came back Zhaan had been killed and Rygel had found transport back to Hyneria."

"And Jothee?"

"Actually, I found Jothee on my...travels. I ended up in some slave auction but a group of us escaped, Jothee was one of them."

"Oh." They continued to walk to the chamber in silence until Aeryn spoke again. "I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"If I'm supposed to be learning about how my decisions affect my life, then why am I seeing worlds where events have nothing to do with what I decide to do."

"Well, maybe it's not so much about your choices, but about life in general. Whether it's apparent or not, though, your choices have an affect in every dimension. You may just have overlooked them." Lucy watched as Aeryn pondered her theory. "You miss him, don't you?" 

"Who?" Aeryn asked, refusing to look at the girl, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Don't talk crap, Airin, you know I'm talking about Johnny."

"Yes."

"Yes you know, or yes you do miss him?"

"Both."

"And love?"

Aeryn sighed, and took a moment to glance at the girl, "I don't know."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Aeryn smiled at Pilot. She had found in all the worlds she had been in that her link with the creature had not been severed. In this particular dimension "she" was close to Pilot, but had not been infected with his DNA. Aeryn had discovered that Talyn also travelled with them, under the command of Crais...and Chiana.

She closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to fall asleep where she sat, only to find Pilot nudging her, "OfficerSun, I am reading a similar energy to the one you arrived in."

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" she asked, smiling softly.

"For a few arns. I did not wish to disturb you."

"Thank you, Pilot." Aeryn smiled. "Where is the energy?"

"I believe it is in the ducts between tier 7 and 8. Here is the precise location." He said, showing her the readouts.

"Thank you." she said, kissing his cheek softly, shocking herself as much as him.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Look on the bright side. At least now you can tell Johnny that you actually _know_ that Dex is a pain in the arse. Ouch!" Lucy rubbed the back of her head as DK hit her, before shaking Aeryn's hand.

"It was nice to meet another you. You never know, maybe it'll teach our Aeryn to lighten up a bit...Or not." He finished, noting the glare in the eye of her counterpart. 

She smiled at the thought. _Me making someone else lighten up. Wait till John hears about that!_

John. He was all she could think about now. She remembered the last time she saw him...her John. He had almost kissed her. She had almost let him kiss her. Hell, she'd nearly thrown him on the floor and initiated it herself...well she had in her mind. 

__

I wonder what consequences that_ decision would cause._ she thought smiling. Turning to look at the strange crew once again, she smiled and turned to climb into the ducts, only to be stopped by Lucy's soft voice.

"Hey Airin," she turned to face the girl. "When you see Johnny again...tell him I miss him." Lucy said, leaning back into Jothee's embrace.

She smiled, "I will." And with that she climbed into the duct and headed for the next world, John's face on her mind, one thought echoing through her head.

__

When will I see you again?

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END OF PART 8

__

Okay, so that wasn't too great. But I wanted to have DK in one of them, Lucy kind of invited herself there... And I don't know if it is, but I decided to call DK Derek, and as you may have noticed, she uses nicknames. (Airin, is just the way I say Aeryn, so I wrote it that way for Lucy, too - being Scottish, I mean)

Also, this Jothee is my Jothee, nothing like the real Jothee, as I didn't like him, too sleazy. ;)


	9. "Not My Aeryn"

Shadowed Paths 

Part 9

"Not my Aeryn"

Kyizi

****

Disclaimer: Okay, there is only one more part left and an epilogue...and I'm down to 2 people (John and Crais - not too bad if I do say so myself!)

****

Email: kyizi@hotmail.com

****

Notes: I realised that I actually need to have an epilogue, but I'm still nearly finished!

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Frell!" There was a snap as Aeryn landed, her ankle twisting at an unnatural angle. She grimaced and attempted to stand, moaning in pain when her ankle gave way beneath her. She took a deep breath and pulled herself over to the control panel to her right using it to steady her ascent. 

After a few moments standing, Aeryn took a few tentative steps, limping heavily on her right foot. The door to command was wide open, but no one was there. Something wasn't right. She slowly limped forward again and that was when she realised...nothing seemed to be switched on. In fact, the entire ship seemed to be silent, almost as if there were nothing alive inside it...almost as if it weren't alive itself. She turned sharply and let out a hiss of pain as her eyes went straight to the viewport. She gasped and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor, staring wide-eyed at the sky. In front of her, she could see a large, circular, glass building that opened to the heavens...and Moya was inside.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Taking a few deep breaths, Aeryn calmed herself. She turned to the communicator to signal Pilot and stopped. Standing up tenderly she stumbled to the edge of the room, reaching out a shaky hand to the small alcove that usually held Pilot's holographic image. She touched the severed, sticky ends of the veins that jutted out at odd angles, scrunching her nose up at the foul smell that only seemed to permeate the small space of air around her. 

Shaking herself from her state of disbelief and confusion, she made the decision to go to Pilot's den, not willing to risk using her comm. in case there were intruders aboard. Also, given some of the encounters onboard the alternate Moya's she could no longer be sure of her surroundings, could no longer be sure that she would be safe...even with her friends.

She turned and headed towards the door, only just noticing the strange silver poles that were suspending thick red rope. They seemed to be acting as some sort of feeble barrier, as if they would somehow stop people from going near the primary controls. She frowned once more and turned back to the door, gasping as a large group of people entered the room.

"And as you can see...Oh, Miss, you're not allowed in there. That's a restricted area." The small blond haired man walked towards her with a dopey smile on his face. "Remember the three Golden Rules," He turned to face the people behind him. "Now, lets see. Who can remember them?" 

A small girl with long brown pleats in her hair threw her hand in the air and stood on her tiptoes, her eyes wide. The man smiled at her and urged her to speak.

"Keep your identity badge on," She lifted a small piece of plastic from around her neck, indicating it. "Don't wander off and don't go behind the barriers,"

"That's right, little missy," He turned to face Aeryn with his hands on his hips and made a strange 'tutting' noise. "And you seem to have broken all three," He reached out a hand and pulled her, limping, from the 'barrier' area. "Oh, and you seem to have hurt yourself as well. Now don't you worry, we'll have you in the medical wing in a jiffy. Now folks don't go wandering off, I'll just take this lady to see our security and then we'll continue the tour. Toodles."

Despite his niceties, Aeryn was sure the man was gripping her tighter than was necessary as he practically dragged her, limping and confused, from command, briefly telling 'assistant Frank' to make sure that no one touched anything. She watched the groups of people pass her by, the man smiling nicely at each of them. She listened as carefully as she could to what was being said, although all she could catch were small snippets of conversation, most of which were incorrect facts about the inner workings of the ship. It was as if they didn't even know that Moya was alive.

"Now, listen here, missy," the man said, pulling her into the docking bay and out down a large ramp that seemed to have been built onto the ship itself. She wasn't sure who or what a 'missy' was, but she felt like punching this man for whatever he was insinuating. "I don't know who you think you are, but sneaking into this facility is a jailable offence, as is wandering into the restricted area's," 

Tugging again at her, and causing her to almost fall, the man pulled her towards a smaller construction within the building. She could now see all the way to the top of the structure and had to admit, she was slightly in awe of what she saw. Moya appeared to be the main attraction within a large, glass, dome shaped structure. All about her were small, armed vehicles being driven by what appeared to be military type personnel. The area was filled with small groups of people taking pictures and pointing, 'wow'ing over every little detail, even something as simple as Moya's control panels. They were showing the kind of awe she hadn't seen since...

__

Oh, frell!

~x~x~x~x~x~

After having her ankle attended to, Aeryn was now positive that she was surrounded by humans. Even if the primitive equipment that was used to check whether or not she had broken anything hadn't told her, then the stupidity that everyone seemed to be regarding her with definitely did. No one had assumed she was Peacekeeper and if they had they would _have_ to be human to assume that she was no threat. She realised she was using human as a replacement for stupid, but somehow, the way she was being treated didn't make her want to change that assumption. She knew John would argue that...

John. Where was he in this universe? She turned to ask the medic that was now bandaging her when she stopped herself. She had no idea what was going on and even if she did, they wouldn't understand her unless the entire population of Earth (which is where she had now assumed herself to be) had been injected by one ship's DRD's...not likely.

"Is this her?" Aeryn turned to look behind her as she saw the dopey blond man from earlier, enter with a rather large, bulky woman who had just spoken, inclining her head towards Aeryn.

"Yes, that's her. I found her in the bridge. In the restricted area." The blonde man spat out condescendingly. "Don't worry, though. I think she's foreign, seems a bit dim. Doesn't speak, doesn't seem to even understand. Well, I'm off back to my tour group. Toodles,"

"Miss?" The bulky woman stepped towards her and Aeryn was still split as to what to do. She wasn't sure if she would rather limp after blondie, give him a pantac jab and tell him that she most certainly wasn't stupid...which he wouldn't understand. Or just play stupid and hope to get out of the building and find out what was going on in this universe. Given her surroundings, she gritted her jaw and decided on the latter.

"Miss, since nothing seems to be stolen or broken and you seem a little disoriented," Well Aeryn couldn't argue with that, she just wondered where the woman was going with this. "I think we can let you off this time. However, next time I'd suggest you stay with your tour group."

"I don't think she understands you, Audrey," The young medic said standing. He smiled at Aeryn and gave her the strange sign with his thumb that John seemed so keen on. "She's all done."

"Yeah, I know. Still I'd feel kinda weird not trying to explain, besides, that jackass Bernard was treating her like she was stupid. I just think she's confused. Wish she could understand me at least." The woman sighed and indicated to Aeryn that it was time to leave. "See you later, Andy."

The medic waved to them as Aeryn followed 'Audrey' out of the room. In her peripheral vision, she spotted 'Tourguide Bernard' walking up the ramp back.

"Idiot," She muttered, then sharply turned to face Audrey, but the woman gave no indication that she had heard Aeryn speaking. Sighing, she looked around her, still trying to take everything in, she noted that Moya appeared to be damaged as she let her gaze wander around the room, looking for something, anything that was familiar to her...and she spotted him. Breaking into a run, she ignored the pain in her ankle, in the hope that she might reach him before Audrey caught her, only lucky that he was moving in her direction. She stopped in front of him and smiled up at him, as she tried to think quickly of any way to speak to him, so that he might understand.

"Sorry, Mr Crichton, she took me by surprise, I was just escorting her from the premises."

"That's fine," He laughed and looked at Aeryn, frowning. "What? You want this? Doesn't she speak?" She directed the last question to Audrey as he handed Aeryn the pen and pad of paper she was trying to get from him.

"Doesn't appear to. One of the tour guides found her in the bridge of the ship, in the restricted section. She seems more confused that anything, so I was just going to escort her out."

He was about to reply when Aeryn grabbed his arm and held out the pad, "That's okay, Audrey, I'll take it from here," 

"Okay, Sir."

He frowned at the message, ignoring Audrey's retreating form, before looking back up at Aeryn, "How do you know my Son?"

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Aeryn tapped at the edge of the desk nervously, wondering if she had done the right thing. When she had spotted John's father in the building, her first instinct was to get him to get John for her. Now, though, having thought through the idea, she wondered if it had been the best course of action. She was sitting in a small room that she assumed to be Jack's office. There was a primitive computer on the desk in front of her and a small conference table a few feet away. There was a small bang as a door in the next room shut and she stood up, her heart jumping as she heard his voice.

"So, dad, what was so important that you had to drag me here in the middle of my shift?"

"There's someone in the next room that seems to know you. But I can't get a word out of her."

"Then how do you know she knows me?"

"She wrote this."

"What, is she five?" She jumped back a little as the two men entered the room. John stopped and stared at her wide-eyed. "H-How did...how did you get...you escaped?"

Aeryn frowned, "Escaped? Then I'm here in this reality as well?"

"Okay, what was that?" Jack Crichton backed up a little, obviously not recognising the language. John, however, took one step closer and smiled slightly.

"But-but they took you away. How can you be here? You-you should be...dead." he choked out the last word and Aeryn noted the tears in his eyes as he reached towards her. She didn't want to back away, but she still didn't know what he was talking about and he obviously had no idea that she wasn't the Aeryn he knew.

"Crichton, listen to me, I'm not your Aeryn. I'm from a parallel dimension and I need your help."

"Hey, slow down. You know I don't know what you're saying when you speak quickly. Can you say it in English? Like we practised?"

"Frell,"

"Okay, now that word I know."

Aeryn returned his smile and sighed, her thoughts confirmed. He didn't have the translators either. However, he did know who she was, and that was something that she needed. Especially as he seemed to be on her side. She reached for the pad he was holding in his hand and turned the page over, no longer needing the large scrawl that read 'Were's John'. Jack Crichton, who had been watching the exchange with interest, stepped forward and held out his pen, obviously giving her the benefit of the doubt since John appeared to trust her.

She took it from him and smiled before turning to the blank page before her. It was strange how she could face an army in battle but a blank page scared the Hezmanna out of her. She sat down at the table and shakily began to write. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you're doing great."

She turned and smiled up at him, wondering if the other her and gone through this with him. Sitting, writing what she couldn't say, while he urged her on, knowing that it didn't matter if she failed because he'd still be there. Somehow that thought gave her strength and she turned back to the page, suddenly grateful for John's nagging, begging that be allowed to teach her to write in English. Maybe she wouldn't be so scared right now if she hadn't got so frustrated that she'd walked out on him after five lessons. Finishing her message, she turned back up to him, holding out the pad. He frowned at it before looking at her oddly. 

"What do you mean?" He asked looking once again at the messy writing that read, 'Not uor Aeryn'. "Not my Aeryn? Is that it?"

She nodded, elation filling her as she thought he'd figured it out. Her reaction was short lived, however, as his face filled with an expression of hurt, and she suddenly realised the other connotations of her message.

"No, no! You don't understand," Her words might not have got through to him, but her expression did.

"If that's not it, then I don't know what you mean," He sighed and placed the paper on the table, sitting in the chair next to it. After a few moments, all three of them were sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, Jack cleared his throat. "Well since there's nothing else going on at the moment, mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Sure, go ahead." John said, sitting up a little straighter. Aeryn also nodded that he should continue, hoping that through his questioning, she might learn something about this reality, as it seemed that Jack knew nothing of her existence here either.

"Well, for starters, who is this woman? How..."

"One thing at a time, dad. Her name's Erin. She came through that wormhole, she's an alien, dad."

"I though all the aliens on board died," Jack said sitting up straight. However, Aeryn was more preoccupied with what John had said. _They_ had come through the wormhole? Suddenly it all made sense. The damage she saw on Moya seemed to be the result of a bad landing. Moya must have shot through the wormhole and been pulled into the planet by it's gravity. Unfortunately, she was so preoccupied with her findings that she had missed most of John's story about the others.

"...nothing we could do. Besides, she wasn't on that ship. She was in another smaller craft."

"So there _was_ another craft. I knew the government were keeping a lid on something, but I never realised that the conspiracy theories were true."

"Some are, some aren't. They made sure Erin was kept alive, they were intrigued by her." He turned and smiled at her, "And it wasn't just her pretty looks. She looked human, so that made her suspicious. They needed someone to talk to her, get her to tell them things. For some reason, she seemed to like me." Aeryn snorted before she could stop herself, her own meeting with John in the forefront of her mind. John laughed and raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay so you hit me, but you didn't break my jaw like you did the others. And my groin stayed in tact as well, thankfully." Aeryn smiled at him, wishing that she could ask him more about the encounter. There was a small silence before Jack continued his questioning.

"How is it that she seems to understand you, yet I have no idea what she's saying, and from the sounds of it, neither do you?"

"That's something I'm not 100% sure about. She seems to have something in the base of her skull that translates for her, some kind of technology that we didn't understand. They were going to remove...we'll they were going to try...that's why..."

"That's why they took her?" Jack finished. John nodded, his eyes filling with tears as he raised his head to look at her. He reached out and took her hand, placing it in his own and smiling sadly at her. 

Not wanting to interrupt the moment, but feeling one last thing needed to be answered, Jack cleared his throat and asked, "How did she know who I was?"

John frowned and looked up at her. "I-I don't know. Erin?"

She smiled at him and sighed, wishing she could explain things to him. Reaching out for the pad of paper, she did something else instead, just because it was annoying her. She took the pen and formed the letters as carefully as John had taught her, "A E R Y N "

"Aeryn?" He asked and she smiled and nodded, remembering how John had told her that her name just seemed more beautiful that way. She'd never understood what he meant until she heard him saying it just that slight bit differently. Even Lucy's estimation had been better.

"Aeryn," he repeated. "I don't know why, but it just seems more beautiful that way."

Jack cleared his throat again and stood up, smiling at them. "Well, if you two don't mind, I think I'd better go back to work."

"Dad, would you..."

"I'll call them and tell them you've taken ill."

"Thanks, dad."

"Oh, and can I suggest charades?" he said with a wink, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"You know," John said. "I'm surprised we didn't think of that sooner. It'll be like when we first met, babe." Aeryn was about to protest that she didn't know what he was talking about when he explained. "Remember we just need to act out the words, or find something that looks or sounds the same." Something in Aeryn clicked as she picked up the pen again and drew two lines going down the page.

"What? Eh, lines?" Aeryn shook her head. "Two lines? Parallel lines?" Aeryn nodded her head triumphantly and he smiled. "Parallel lines. Okay, what about them?"

Trying to think, she looked around the room taking in every detail from the plush carpet to the model ships on the windowsill, anything that could help her. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the wall at the back of the room, pointing up at the large framed photograph. 

"Planets?" John asked, coming up behind her, Aeryn shook her head. "Stars?" Aeryn made a wide gesture with her arms. "Bigger than stars...er...solar system? Space? It's bigger than space?" he asked incredulously. "Universe?"

"Yes!" Aeryn exclaimed. Hugging him quickly, almost stabbing him with the pen she still gripped in her hand. Standing back, she felt herself blush as John cleared his throat, smiling at her.

"Okay, so it's something to do with parallel lines and the universe. Care to narrow that down a little?" Frowning, Aeryn turned back to her pad and slowly scored out the lines. "There's no lines now?" She looked up at him and his eyes widened as the realisation hit him. "Parallel lines, universe...without the lines. You're from a parallel universe." Aeryn slowly nodded and he reached out to touch her face, smiling sadly as tears prickled his eyes.

"Not my Aeryn." he said softly.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Aeryn sighed as she flopped onto the small couch in the corner of the room. She glanced again at the framed photo on the wall to her left, thanking it for being there in the first place and helping her, and she smiled before closing her eyes. She felt the chair move as John landed next to her. She hadn't thought that this "chiraydes" would be so exhausting. So far she had managed to get John to understand that she was from another dimension, that she had in fact been to seven different universes (not including her own). She had explained that this was the first one that had been on Earth and that she was travelling through an electric pink energy (how she had explained that, even she was still in awe of) and not only that but she had conveyed to him that Moya was alive.

She had wondered about whether or not she should tell him this, as the other her had obviously not told him for a reason. But somehow, she felt that Moya needed his help. Another sighting of Her through the large window that overlooked the entire compound had been enough to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. Needless to say, John had been surprised, but understood that he couldn't tell anyone, understood that he had to help Moya himself.

She jerked up as she felt something brush her face. Looking around wide-eyed, she realised that it was only John. He was staring at her, his hand brushing down her face, tears streaking down his own.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I-I know you're not her...but..."

Aeryn smiled sadly and leaned her head against his, their noses almost touching. She wondered how wise this was, getting so close to him, but her own emotions were running high as well. She wanted to go home, she wanted this to end...she needed this to end, she didn't know how long she could go on doing this.

"Tell me," she said, softly, hoping that he knew at least that much Sebecean. He appeared to understand as he nodded and lay back, pulling her with him so that she lay against him.

"When you first got here...sorry, when Erin first got here, she was so scared. She didn't give off that impression, of course, fought tooth and nail. But I knew. I think it was the sadness in your-her eyes. She was being prodded like something in test tube, like a rat in a cage. 

When they finally decided that she might have some information, that she might be of some use to us, they tried to teach her English. I was the only one she would let near her, although, like I said, she almost broke my nose when we first met." Aeryn could feel him laugh a little, his chest moving with the motion, his voice and the beating of his heart were lulling her into safety. She felt as if she hadn't slept for a week...in fact, she was pretty sure she hadn't. Sighing, she closed her eyes, listening to the rumble of John's voice in his chest, listening to him tell the story of how he had fallen in love with her, in yet another universe.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Alarms woke Aeryn up from her sleep. She shot up straight, pulling John up with her as his arms tightened around her. They looked at one another before darting over to the large window and staring at the view of Moya below. Aeryn gasped as she saw the cause of the problem. There was a large pink energy emanating from the docking bay.

She turned to John but he was already looking at her, some kind of comprehension in his eyes. "This is it, isn't it? You're leaving me again."

Aeryn nodded slowly and blinked back tears. After a few moments, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, repeating what another Crichton had said to her along the way, knowing that John wouldn't understand what she had said.

"I'm not her, and you're not my John. But...for a moment you almost had her back." Aeryn smiled sadly and brushed her hand across his cheek, wiping away his tears. Then she turned and left the room, leaving John staring after her, smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Aeryn."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Aeryn ran towards Moya, hiding behind whatever she could find. She was still about 12 feet away and there was nothing to hide behind and at least twenty security personnel, including Audrey. She stood still for a moment, noting that the energy was beginning to fade. She had to act now, or she would be stuck here forever, she had to make a run for it.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain in her ankle, Aeryn readied herself, when all of a sudden, there was a loud noise. Whipping her head around she noticed John screaming at the security guards about something, calling them in the opposite direction. Obviously John was of some importance, as more than half of the guards ran in the direction John was pointing. After a few moments, Aeryn spotted him looking at her, smiling, before he ran after them.

Turning to the ship, Aeryn knew she had to go now. She ran, keeping her head low, still limping slightly. She'd had no trouble, but was fast approaching the three remaining guards that were staring, transfixed by the glow before them. Acting quickly, Aeryn picked up one of the storage boxes to her left and brought it down on the nearest guard. She ran up the ramp, hoping that the confusion would give her enough time. 

She was a step away from the energy when she heard a thud on the ramp behind her. Risking a small glance, she saw Audrey standing over the prone form of the other guard. The woman nodded to her and smiled.

"Good luck." She said. Aeryn smiled back and threw herself through the energy, her last thought in this universe that Audrey had spoken to her...in Sebecean.

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END PART 9

__

Sorry it's taken so long to get this part out! This story is almost finished (Yeay!) so hopefully I'll get it done soon. Hope this part was in character and interesting enough!

I'd just like to point out that, although the original idea had always been to bring Moya through to Earth for this part, I have just seen the SG1 ep 2010, and yes, that is where I got Bernard/tour idea from. Just giving SG1's writers their dues. 

_Feedback__ is always appreciated :)_


	10. Over the Rainbow

Shadowed Paths 

Part 10

Over the Rainbow

Kyizi

****

Disclaimer: Okay, so Crais got away, but I still got John…Mwahahahaha! ;)

****

Email: kyizi@hotmail.com

****

Notes: So…this is it, the final part…*sob* my baby's all grown up! This was the third fic I ever wrote…or was it the second…hmm…not sure now. I have written over 28 fics (not all on the net yet…or finished…but be patient! ;) ) and I've been slowly working my way through this one as I went, and now I'm finally finishing it. Ah, the end of an era ;) Hope you all enjoyed the ride. 

Laura, this one's for you. You've waited ages to finally get the end and you still can't read some of my other fics because of spoilers, so hopefully this'll be compensation! ;)

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Aeryn cried out in pain as she landed awkwardly on her bandaged ankle. The increasing drop was, not only pissing her off, but was beginning to worry her as well. If she had to travel through many more of these worlds, she'd end up outside the ship. Shuddering at the thought and groaning, she pushed herself up and hopped for a moment to gain some balance. 

She began limping cautiously toward the door, her eyes scanning the room, but always sure to keep the door in her view and her concealed weapon at easy reach. She'd almost forgot that she had it, but it was there, comforting her. Suddenly, a DRD rolled into her path and beeped. Hearing a noise behind her, she dropped to the ground and slipped behind a nearby crate.

"Someone there?"

Aeryn's heart flipped in her chest as she heard his voice. John. What would he be like in this world? What would she be like? Was she even here? There were so many questions, too many answers. But the thought that tugged at her heart the most was, simple. Was this her universe? She was almost afraid to find out.

"Hello?" 

Slowly, she stood up and walked into his view. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. This wasn't her universe. 

"God, Aeryn, you scared the begeesus outta me." Shaking his head, he laughed a little and reached his hand to pull her into a hug.

"I'm from an alternate universe," she stepped back, cursing instantly as she put weight onto her sore ankle.

"Aeryn, what the frell are you talking about?" John frowned. He took another step towards her, but she stepped away. They both turned as the door opened, and John's eyes widened as Aeryn entered clutching a small child in her arms.

"Woah." He said softly, looking between the two. "Aeryn, no!" He stepped in front of her, shielding her from the other Aeryn's gun. How she had managed to pull out the weapon, hide the child and aim in such a short time, Aeryn didn't know, but it was nice to know that, even caring for a child, she was still an efficient soldier.

"What the frell is going on?" the other Aeryn asked, slowly walking towards them, her gun still raised.

"I'm not exactly sure yet," John answered, holding up the stub of his right arm, "but I'm sure we'll find out if you lower your weapon."

"This has to be some kind of trick."

"I swear to you it is not." Aeryn said, hobbling out from behind John. "I know what you're thinking…"

"How can you possibly know?" the other Aeryn spat.

"Because I am you! Because I've already been to more alternate universes than I ever wanted to know about!" She ignored the tears on her cheeks, finally letting go of the anger that had been bubbling up inside of her for a while now. She stared at them wordlessly for a few moments, her breathing erratic. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, she closed her eyes before looking back at them.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, lets go get something to drink and you can tell us what's going on." Aeryn groaned at the thought of having to explain everything again, but allowed him to lead her from the room. She noticed that Aeryn had magically retrieved the little girl she had been carrying upon entering the room, she was snuggling into Aeryn as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

The girl looked up as John and Aeryn approached, and began to wriggle in the other Aeryn's grasp when she noticed there were two of them. Squealing to get free, she reached out her arms to John, and casting a fearful glance at both Aeryn's she hid her face in John's top. 

Aeryn sighed, _That's what I needed,_ she thought, casting a glance at the other Aeryn. She was staring at the little girl with hurt in her eyes, and then she looked furiously in Aeryn's direction.

__

Things just keep getting better and better.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Having explained her story more times than she cared to think about, Aeryn wandered aimlessly through the ship, taking note of all the small changes. They toys hidden in various nooks and crannies, the unmistakable ticking of the DRD's that, for some reason, just didn't sound right. These were things she had only vaguely noticed since being thrown into different worlds. The little things that just weren't right. 

I mean, there were the obvious things, like her being dead, or an admiral, or dead, or having a child, or dead, or with John…she shook herself, but there were other things as well. Having taken a small amount of time to think about it, she realised that there were things that _shouldn't _be different, but were. 

She smiled. D'Argo had believed her this time. The first time since the first world, but the most important. This world was the most like her own, the only different being the year old girl that seemed to have the intelligence of a five-year-old. Shaking her head, she wondered where it could have come from. 

"Mummy!"

Turning sharply, she spotted the small curly haired girl running towards her, shrieking. She panicked. What in Hezmanna was she supposed to do with it? Reaching down, almost automatically, she picked the child up, and held it at arms length. She wasn't sure why this one scared her more than her other child had, perhaps it was the knowledge that this child was hers and John's. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the small hair clasp that Tey'Lin had given her and rubbed it between her fingers, before placing it back in her pocket. _Perhaps, some day…_

"Mummy, why you cry?" Startled, Aeryn watched as the girl removed a tear from her cheek. She hadn't even noticed it had fallen down her cheeks.

"Little one, do you remember what your mummy and daddy told you in Pilot's chamber?"

"That you weren't my _real_ mummy. You were another one."

Shocked, Aeryn realised that the little girl _knew_ that she wasn't her mother, but the alternate one. Just as Tey'Lin had. Children were, indeed, more insightful than she would have ever given them credit for. She smiled and wandered towards the Terrace, as her mind wandered to what Lucy and DK had told her in one of the other dimensions.

__

"I mean, that if someone chose for her to go through this then perhaps there's a reason. Maybe she's supposed to learn from it,"

"You think that someone decided she should see how different her life could have been if she'd chosen differently."

How her life could have been. She could have a little girl…she could be an admiral…she could be with John. The girl in her arms struggled to get free and she placed her on the ground, realising that she still didn't know her name.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Li'Anna."

Aeryn smiled, "That's a lovely name, Li'Anna."

The girl giggled, "I know," touching Aeryn's nose, Li'Anna frowned and leaned forward, gently kissing the tip of her nose and then smiled, scrunching her face up. "You're like my mummy. In here." She placed a hand over Aeryn's heart and gave her a cuddle before skipping down the corridor, singing something about being over the rainbow.

Slowly, Aeryn stood and walked the final corridor to the Terrace, sitting down and curling her knees under her chin, wrapping her arms around herself. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the terrace, staring at the stars before she heard a noise behind her. She groaned and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure who she wanted to see less. John, because he, for obvious reasons, reminded her of _her_ John, or Aeryn, who was ready to kill her. She had known from the moment she saw Li'Anna that the child was, indeed, this John and Aeryn's. Not that she could have believed anything else. The child had Aeryn's unruly hair and stubborn jaw, but no one could mistake those eyes, that were undoubtedly John.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her.

"Hey," She continued to stare at the stars, wanting to ask but unsure whether or not she had the right.

"It was Crais."

"What?" She turned to him and he held up his arm, indicating the stub where his right hand had once been. "Oh."

He smiled at her, "Knew you were wondering, thought I'd save you the torture of deciding whether or not to ask." She smiled as he stared at the stars and continued, "Sounds like you've had one hell of a ride."

"You could say that." She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Yes, it had been one hell of a ride.

"You learn anything?"

She frowned, "I've been asked that before, you know."

"And?" he continued, staring at the stars.

"And I'm wondering who you are."

John smiled and shook his head at the ground before turning to look at the stars again. "You are very perceptive, indeed, Miss Sun."

"Well?" she questioned, "Who are you? And why have you put me through this?"

"It was nothing that you, yourself, did not ask for. All we did was show you the possibilities, the decision is yours alone to make."

"Decision?" She turned to look at him, unnerved that he still looked like John. "What decision?"

He sighed and turned to face her, "The hardest thing in life, Miss Sun, is the ability to accept that which we have chosen for ourselves. You have seen only a handful of the decisions that could have changed your life, some were yours to make, and others were not. What you have to decide is, whether or not you wish to go back to what you had, or whether you wish one of the lives you have seen."

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"My race are what you may call Dreamers. We live in a realm filled with hopes and dreams, nightmares and despair. When we are called, whether knowingly or not, we seek out that pain which called us, and hope to turn it to love and happiness. Sounds cheesy as your Crichton may say." At her look, he smiled, "Yes, Miss Sun, he is _your_ Crichton. Whether you chose to accept that or not, is up to you. I may only guide you."

"What…what called you to me?" Aeryn asked, unsure as to whether or not she actually wanted to know the answer.

With a wave of his hand an image appeared before her, something she instantly remembered.

__

"John…I don't know what life would be like for me if I had chosen not to stand up for you…we make so many choices in life and we never know how it will turn out…I can't tell you whether or not I'm happier now, because that is something that I will never know…I can tell you this much…I do not regret it." 

"No," she whispered to herself, "I do not regret it."

Smiling, he helped her to her feet, waving his hand again, she felt the pain in her ankle subside. Frowning she turned to him, "Why the drop? Why did I have to fall through the energy?"

He smiled, "It made things more realistic. Besides, your reaction was rather amusing." Before she could react, the world before her disappeared. 

She was in a corridor of sorts, light bouncing from the non-existent walls, piercing her eyes. There were portholes of energy along each side, one for each decision, one for each world. As she looked upon it, she saw them multiply, an infinite number becoming larger, more to chose from than she could ever hope to look through. They were there, waiting for her to step through, frozen in time for her to decide to join them.

The worlds around her she recognised. To her left, she saw a small cheeky face, and she longed to reach out, to hold Li'Anna in her arms as if she belonged to her…she could. She walked yet further, Admiral Sun. She could take her place, could make things easier for that John…could make things better. And then there was her own world. Standing alone in the center of the corridor, following her through the decision. Time unfroze and she watched as John searched for her, frantic, calling her name…calling to her.

She stepped towards it, reaching out to him, her hand mere inches from the energy that could take her home. But was it the right choice? A voice rang out through the place that didn't exist, through the corridors of choice, and she made her decision. Smiling, she took one last look at all her choices, and, confident that she had made the right one, she went home, the voice ringing out behind her.

__

"In our lives there are many shadowed paths, Miss Sun, many choices. But which will you choose? Will you follow the course that life and your own choices have laid out for you? Or will you drift through the corridors of choice, praying for what could have been?"

~x~x~x~x~x~

Epilogue

~x~x~x~x~x~

Aeryn groaned, the ringing in her ears making way for a frantic noise. Scrunching up her face a little, she gently opened her eyes making way for a little light, too much light as far as her head was concerned.

"Easy, Aeryn, easy."

Her eyes snapped open. She looked up at him, waiting for him to completely come into focus. This was her John, she knew it, she just knew it. Tears prickled her eyes and she sat up, pulling him into an embrace, clutching at him as if he were her lifeline.

"I'll, eh, I'll just head down to Pilot's den. See if he knows what the frell that was." She felt John nod his head as D'Argo cleared his throat. Listening to his footsteps down the hallway, she sighed and let go.

"Aeryn, are you all right? You…you touched that energy and fell to the ground…We…I…I couldn't wake you."

"I've been here all the time?" she asked frowning.

"Of course. Where else would you be?"

Aeryn smiled as a voice rang through her head, _"We live in a realm filled with hopes and dreams, nightmares and despair."_ "Nowhere." She said, noting the confusion on John's face.

"I-I thought I would loose you."

Looking up at him, she reached a hand out to his cheek, startling him slightly. "You'll never loose me, John. Never." After a moment, he smiled and placed a hand over hers.

"That's good to know."

__

"John, Aeryn, there is nothing on the sensor's. It's almost as if the energy was never there."

"It's okay, D'Argo." Aeryn said, through the comm, "It did no harm, it may have even helped."

__

"How could it have helped?"

She let out a small laugh, causing John to smile in confusion, "Never mind." Cutting off the connection, she smiled up at John and prepared to stand, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" he asked, guiding her down the hallway.

"Yes," she said softly, "there is. Maybe you'll find out. One day." She smiled as her fingers reached into her trouser pocket and, fingering the small clasp, she whispered, "Maybe you'll see for yourself."

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

THE END

__

Well, that's it. My baby's all grown up. Shadowed Paths is now finished…Ah! What will I do now? LoL!

I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. I know that some parts were better than others, but I hope the ending wasn't a complete let down. Laura, you know this was for you, and I hope it met your high expectations J 

Feedback is a wonderful thing to share with a writer, please let me know what you thought.

This is Ky, over and out!


End file.
